Feminine Charm
by On-These-Wings
Summary: Zero's life takes and unexpected turn when Cross has him try a new Blood Tablet.  Now that Zero's a girl he might have a chance with his crush, Kaname.
1. Chapter 1

Yes I know I have other ongoing Fics. Have no fear those will still be updated often I just felt the need to thank my lovely commenter's. I don't know how many chapters this is going to be…. Probably between 5 and 10. It's not going to be another epically long fic. But it's going to be good. Also please don't kill me this is going to be quite odd…. But just go with me on this. I mean come on a girl Zero is pretty damn hot!

This is for all of my commenters who follow all my stories and make me feel loved with such wonderful reviews! (Chibi death angel -including Aniki-, love332, Kazekeshi, irmina, mochiusagi, KanameZero4Eva)! Also to everyone else who comments and read my stories! Thank you sooooooo much I love you guys lots, you're the reason I keep updating and I hope you like this fic!

* * *

****

Feminine Charm

Chapter 1: The Same….Only Different

Zero's head was still ringing with the cries of the crazed Day Class girls, even though he'd been walking the quite grounds for an hour now. Changing classes was his least favorite time of the day and not just because he had to deal with stupid girls. It was also due to the fact that he had to see Kaname Kuran. His heart skipped a beat just thinking about the handsome Pureblood.

It had been a few years ago that Zero realized what he felt for Kaname was not something to be shared. After all he was a Level D and there was no way Kaname, a Pureblood, would ever accept his feelings. So Zero simply kept his love for Kaname inside and acted cold and indifferent toward him. Which worked out since Kaname seemed to hate him. Every time Zero would make eye contact with Kaname he would get a stony stare back. Besides Kaname's little gang of friends always caused trouble with Day Class students at night just to be able to harass him. Aidou especially loved to harass him and Zero couldn't figure out why. He had never done anything to the noble, but Aidou hated the way Zero looked at Kaname. Zero hated to point out that Kaname treated him like shit. Of course in Aidou's eyes Kaname never did anything wrong.

Walking past the Night Class building Zero looked up and saw Kaname's form leaning on the window sill. His heart contracted for a second as he stopped to stare. Then he mentally kicked himself and kept walking. Every night he would walk by the class to see Kaname in the window. Little did Zero know that every night Kaname stood in the window just to get a glimpse of Zero walking by.

As the Hunter continued to pace the ground he felt his throat start to burn and cursed himself for forgetting to ask Cross for more tablets in the morning. Ten minutes later Zero banged into Cross's office. He was in a bad mood and hungry. "Cross do you have Blood Tablets?" Zero's eyes glowed red and he was gritting his teeth.

"Not the normal ones. Did you ask Kaname?"

"Like hell I'd ask him for help." Zero seethed. He had wanted to ask Kaname but he knew he'd have to give the haughty Pureblood something in return.

"Then drink from me." Cross pulled his shawl away from his neck.

"Fuck no!" Zero wrinkled his nose. "What do you mean by not the normal ones?"

"I have a new type that Yagari and I are still working on."

"Fine I'll be your guinea pig. I just need something!"

"Are you sure Zero-Kun?"

"Yes!" Zero's patience was slipping.

"Alright… " Cross opened a drawer and pulled out a vile of tablets. He dumped three into his hand.

"I need more then that."

"You might make yourself sick… even though we're trying to eliminate that side effect with these."

"Fine whatever." Zero snatched the tablets and swallowed them. "Thank you." He said grudgingly.

"Let me know how you feel in a little bit."

"Alright." Zero turned to go. The room started spinning and his heart was beating way too fast. He started blinking to try and clear his vision that was going fuzzy.

"Zero… Zero!" Cross sounded so far away as Zero started to sway. Then he passed out. "ZERO!" Cross caught Zero before he could hit the ground and he lay the boy gently down. "Oh dear, this isn't good."

Yuki came running into the room. She had been on her way to the office when she heard the chairman yelling Zero's name. "What happened?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I'm not quite sure… I think it's a side effect of the new tablets. I knew I shouldn't have let Zero try them… " Cross rubbed his chin. "Guess I'll have to put him up here for the night." Cross easily picked Zero up and walked to one of the guest rooms with Yuki in tow.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"I'm sure he will be."

"Can I stay here tonight too? So I can make sure Zero is alright in the morning."

"Of course!" Cross smiled and clapped his hands. "Oh we can have a nice family breakfast tomorrow!"

"Of course." Yuki smiled. "Good night then."

"Good night Yuki-chan!" Cross hugged his adopted daughter and made his way back to the office.

Zero groaned and opened his eyes. He had a killed headache. _That's the last time I take those tablets._ he thought as he sat up. Something felt different. He looked down. "What. The. Fuck." Zero grabbed his chest, "How the hell do I have boobs?" He stood, his uniform hung loosely on his new body. "Oh fuck no!" Zero ran to the bathroom and screamed, a high pitched girly scream, when he saw his long silver hair and feminine reflection. "CROSS!" Zero bellowed and he hated how girly he sounded as he banged out of his room.

"In the kitchen!" Cross yelled back.

"You are a dead man!" Zero stormed into the kitchen with blazing eyes.

"Why is tha-" Cross's jaw dropped when he saw the fuming figure in the door way. "Zero-Kun?"

"Who the fuck else would I be!" Zero's jaw was clenched. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Must be a side effect of the new tablets." Cross squeaked and dodged an apple Zero had just hurled at his face. "Relax! I can reverse it."

"Fine. Do it now!"

"I didn't say I could do it now. It'll take some research." Cross ducked a plate this time. The plate shattered against the wall.

"I'm going to strangle you!"

"Zero?" Yuki said as she walked into the kitchen and stared at the tall good looking girl with silver hair.

"Mother fu- fantastic! Go ahead and laugh at me." Zero fumed.

"What happened?"

"It was the tablets." Cross said walking closer to the two since it seemed that Yuki's presence had calmed Zero down.

"Ooooh. How long is he going to be like this?"

"No idea. I'll have to do some experiments." Cross said. "Is everything changed?" Cross asked as he started looking Zero up and down.

"Don't ask stupid questions. Of course." Zero crossed his arms.

"I'm jealous. You look hot, and your boobs are bigger then mine." Yuki giggled.

"Shove off Yuki." Zero glared at the little brunette.

"I'm just saying you should have no problem getting Kaname-Sama's attention now."

"You're so dead." Zero made a move toward Yuki. She squeaked and jumped behind the chairman.

"Well I suppose we need to get you a uniform… and we can tell people you're your sister."

"That's stupid. Kuran would see though that because I have no sister and I swear if anyone finds out I'm a chick I will personally strangle you Cross."

"Fine. Fine." Cross rolled his eyes.

"A cousin. You could be your cousin. Kaname-Sama doesn't know your whole extended family. So this works!" Yuki smiled. She was quite proud of herself for coming up with such a good idea.

"That's actually a good idea." Zero said.

"Come on Zero we need to make you look half decent before we go shopping today!" Yuki took Zero's hand and dragged him off to get ready. She had always wanted a sister and now she could make Zero up.

"Yuki don't make me look slutty."

"Relax you'll be hot and Kaname will want to jump you!"

"Oh god! This sucks if the only way I can be with Kaname is as a girl." Zero grumbled.

"You can always talk yourself up and try and hook your male self up with Kaname."

"Sure like I could make Kuran stop hating me." Zero glowered at Yuki.

"We'll have to go shopping today to get you bras and cute underwear and other girly clothes! Oh my gosh this is going to be so much fun! And I'm so glad it's the weekend cause I can help you become girly so you're not awkward Monday for classes."

"Gosh Yuki stop gushing! You're going to make me vomit!"

"Shut up and have fun today!" Yuki glared at Zero before smiling again.

An hour later Zero was walking off campus with Yuki. Cross had given them his credit card and told Yuki to make Zero look normal. Yuki deemed that the first stop should be to get Zero a bra. "They're the most important thing because they can either flatter your breasts or make you look frumpy. So we'll make sure you get fitted and you'll look even hotter then you do now!"

Zero grumbled through the whole day. It was awkward to be sized of a bra. But the awkwardness had only just started. Because after they had bought Zero a few bras Yuki started picking out underwear that she thought was 'totally cute!' Zero just rolled his eyes and let her do all the work.

When it came to buying other clothes Zero was able to talk Yuki out of a lot of things since he reminded her he would be wearing the school uniform most of the time and if he was in his room he wouldn't be caught dead in girl clothes. When sun down came Zero and Yuki were back at Corss's house and putting all of Zero's clothes away. Yuki was rather proud of herself because she had been able to talk Zero into a totally cute dress that, if he ever got a date with Kaname would get him laid.

At dinner Yuki babbled on and on about how much fun she had shopping while Zero cursed the fact that Yuki was treating him like a life-size doll. "Listen Zero tonight I can do the rounds on my own. So you just sit tight here and get used to being a girl okay?" Yuki said as she pulled on her Guardian armband.

"I'm not breakable. I can still do rounds." Zero said indignantly.

"Zero just stay here." Cross said.

"Screw you two!" Zero said getting up from the table and walking to his room. This was all still so weird.

He looked at himself in the mirror and he had to admit that he would probably date himself. _At least I'm not ugly._ he thought as he pulled his hair into a ponytail like Yuki had showed him. He stripped and checked himself out again. He was still pretty well muscled and he was thin. He ran his hand over his breasts. It was so odd to feel them on himself but he rather liked it. He was pretty much like his old self except for the fact he was a girl. "At least I know what my twin would have looked like if it was a girl." Zero smiled to himself as he pulled on pajamas.

The next day Zero and Yuki spent hours working on being girly. Zero knew it was going to be a long day right from the start Yuki was on his case. "Seriously Zero, stop touching yourself."

"Why?"

"Because you don't see girls walking around rubbing their boobs all day!" Yuki sigh exasperatedly.

"But come on Yuki they're new to me. All the other chicks on campus have had them since puberty so obviously the joy of touching them has worn off. I just got them, I want to touch them." Zero rubbed his hands over his breasts.

"You're gross. Touch yourself in your room then!" Yuki rolled her eyes.

Yuki kept correcting Zero when he would sit with his legs open. "Honestly Zero, when you have a skirt on keep your legs closed. Or everyone is going to think you're a slut. Gees." Yuki threw her hands up in the air.

"God Yuki you don't get it I'm so used to sitting like that." Zero rolled his eyes. "Cross why can't I wear pants?"

"Because skirts are the girl's uniform and it'll be odd if you're the only girl wearing pants."

"I hate you. You should change the dress code." Zero crossed his arms.

"Not a chance Zero-Kun. I think you pull off a skirt quite well."

"Shove it! I'm going to bed." Zero really wasn't looking forward to classes tomorrow.

"Oh yes and Zero-Kun you won't be able to carry the Bloody Rose while your female."

Zero stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell!" Zero's jaw dropped. "No way am I going to walk around a campus full of blood suckers unarmed. That's not happening."

"Cross is right though. It would be a dead give away if you carried the Rose. Think about it Kaname-Sama and all the other Night Class students know that you never go anywhere without your gun. So it would be way fishy if your "cousin" had your gun." Yuki said.

"Shit." Zero ran his hands through his hair. He had forgotten how long his hair was now and he got his fingers stuck. Snarling he yanked them free. "This blows. So then how am I supposed to arm myself? Cause there's no way in hell I'm walking around campus unarmed."

"I have an extra anti-Vampire gun you can use. It's not as strong or as big as the Bloody Rose… but it'll have to do."

"Fine." Zero rolled his eyes. "But if stuff gets intense I'll start carrying the Rose weather it gives me away or not."

"Oh goodness." Yuki was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zero narrowed his eyes at Yuki.

"It's so weird that you're like a girl but you still get pissed off like the same old Zero."

"I am the same old Zero."

"Except you're a hot girl now. I seriously can't wait to see how Kaname-Sama is going to react to you."

"I'm going to bed." Zero huffed. He was already fed up with Yuki fawning over him. "You'd better work on getting me back to normal Cross." Zero called over his shoulder.

Zero too the stairs two at a time. He was nervous about tomorrow. Yuki had gone over a lot of things with him today and he had to keep all of it in mind while still paying attention in class.

Yuki woke Zero up extra early the next day. "We need to get you looking nice and then we need to patrol to make sure that no students are roaming." Yuki said in a cheery tone.

"Five more minutes." Zero grumbled and rolled back over.

"No! Get. Up. Now!" Yuki ripped Zero's blankets off him.

"I'm really hating you right now Yuki." Zero said as he got out of bed and headed to the shower. When he got out he was handed a bra and underwear by Yuki. "I could have picked them out myself."

"I know. But you wouldn't have made them match. And these are totally cute! Just put them on." Yuki said and went to put on her uniform as Zero did the same. When she walked back in Zero was wearing the girl's uniform much as he wore his normally. The tie wasn't tightened , it wasn't buttoned and he didn't have the pins on right. "Gees Zero you need to look cute not disheveled."

"Yuki this is how I always dress." Zero rolled his eyes as Yuki made him up.

"And remember you are no longer the male Zero! So dress properly!" Yuki said. "Now dry your hair." She put a hairdryer in his hands.

"Yeah. Yeah." Zero went to the bathroom and followed Yuki's instructions on drying his hair. Then she straightened it.

"You look so cute. Not go put on your boots and we can go!"

The two were walking the grounds as they did every morning looking for students that were out. They were just about back to Cross and they had yet to see a student. Yuki caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned. "Kaname-Sempi!" Yuki smiled and bowed. Zero tried not to glare, he had the chance to make a good first impression.

"Good morning Yuki." Kaname returned her smile. "Who is your friend?" He asked looking Zero up and down and liking what he saw.

Yuki's eyes got huge and she wracked her brain. "This is Zero's… cousin… Aio." Yuki smiled. Zero glared at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet Aio-Chan." Kaname bowed.

"The pleasure is all mine Kaname-Sempi." Zero smiled and bowed. "Zero talks about you a lot."

"I'm sure he does." Kaname sounded displeased. "Where is Zero anyway? I haven't seen him since Friday."

"He's out on a mission with the Association." Zero said calmly.

"So will you be performing Guardian duties on your own Yuki?" Kaname didn't take his eyes off Zero as he spoke.

"Nope. Aio is going to help me out till Zero comes back." Yuki noticed how Kaname did not look at her and she smiled. Zero was getting just what he wanted.

"When will Zero be coming back?" Zero resisted a shiver at the way Kaname practically purred his name.

"Not sure. Maybe a few days. Maybe a few months." Yuki shrugged.

"Who knows Zero might be permanently transferring out of Cross." Zero said. He would hate to stay a girl forever but if Cross didn't find out how to reverse this he would have no choice.

"What a shame that would be. Any how, I suppose I should be getting back to the dorms. I'll see you later, Aio. Yuki." Kaname smiled and walked off.

Kaname felt slightly bad at the fact that he thought Aio was hot. After all she was Zero's cousin and Kaname had been trying to get Zero's attention since they first met. Perhaps if he couldn't have Zero his cousin would be a good substitute. A smile played on his lips as an idea formed in his head. Since Zero hated him so much there would be no way that he would approve of his cousin being with him, naturally Kaname would be able to manipulate Zero into insisting he replace Aio. Yes that would be perfect. Even if Zero wasn't willing at first Kaname would woo him.

As soon as Kaname had disappeared Zero whipped around to face Yuki. "What the fuck type of name is Aio?"

"It's the type of name that just popped in my head, Mr. I-Didn't-Give-Myself-A-Girl's-Name." Yuki shot back. She had him there.

"Fine. I'm Aio Kiryuu till I'm back to my normal self. Fan-fucking-tastic." Zero threw his arms up in the air and kept walking toward Cross's.

"Oh come on Zero can't you at least be happy that Kaname-Sama couldn't take his eyes off you!" Yuki giggled. "I think he likes you."

"Good. Then this will be worth the hell you're putting me through." Zero rolled his eyes.

"I'll hook you and Kaname-Sama up. And you'll be the cutest couple!"

"Don't make me vomit." He pretended to gag. "And by the way I hate these boots, they hurt my feet."

"Because you're not walking like a girl." Yuki pulled Zero to a stop. "You're still walking like you normally do, all aggressive and angry like. You need to slow down and relax as you walk. Watch me." Yuki took a few steps and turned to face Zero. "Now you try, since you obviously forgot what we went over yesterday."

"Sorry I was trying to remember everything else you told me to do."

"You hush your face and be grateful that you can BARELY pass as a girl now."

"What do you mean barely? I think I've got plenty of feminine charm." Zero posed sarcastically.

"If by 'feminine charm' you mean a hot body. Yeah I'll agree with you there. But if you're referring to the way you walk or present yourself you still act like a guy."

"Fine then. Check out this walk." Zero imitated Yuki's stride perfectly.

"See was that so hard!" Yuki hugged Zero. "You'll have guys falling all over you today!"

"Great." Zero rolled his eyes as he and Yuki started walking again. Zero didn't walk like he just had he sort of mixed his 'aggressive and angry' walk with Yuki's girly one and came up with something that was easy for him to remember to do and Yuki was right his boots didn't hurt his feet as much. But he wasn't going to tell Yuki she was right.


	2. Chapter 2

80% of the first bit aka the scene at the gates is taken directly from the Anime. I copied the dialogue word for word and wrote actions and changed Zero's gender and added some stuff before. So you should recognize it from the Anime and I do not own it in any way. Everything after Zero says "I could say that right back at you!" is my pervy mind!

Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter (irmina, KazeKirran, Chibi death angel, Aniki, TFLAM, vampiie the loner chick, reishilovesyaoi, alexandra101, Mizz-Crazy-Jojo, YourGothicButterfly,mochiusagi, LuanRina, Killrockstars, Chi no Yume)

* * *

**Feminine Charm**

**Chapter 2: Chatting Zero Up **

Saying Zero was in a bad mood after class would be a gross understatement. The moment he had walked in everyone fussed over him. Girls gave him nasty looks. Guys tried to give him their numbers. Zero scowled at them all. Girls behind him whispered "That glare must be a family trait." "Ya she looks like a girl version of Zero with that look on her face". Zero honestly wanted to laugh. If only they knew.

A half hour into lessons Zero put his head down and slept. There were more whispers of similarities between Aio and Zero. Yuki woke Zero up with a punch. "What give?" Zero said rubbing his arm.

Yuki leaned down and hissed into Zero's year. "Quite acting like yourself or people are going to guess! Honestly Zero quite slacking off in class!" Yuki straightened. "Come on Aio, we've got to get to the gates to keep the Day Class girls under control while the Night Class goes to class."

"Okay." He said in an overly cheery voice. He knew Yuki had to put on an act but she was almost over doing it. "I just want to change my boots. I'll be there in a few!" Zero smiled and walked off. Yuki had a sinking feeling that Zero was going to be late.

There were hundreds of girls milling about the gates that the Night Class would be coming through any minute. "Okay, okay. Step back. It's already curfew for Day Class students. Return to your own dorm." Yuki said once she had pushed herself to the front of the crowd.

"By you saying that aren't you just trying to keep all of the Night Class to yourself, Cross-san? Just because you're the Chairman's daughter… it's not fair." a girl accused.

"That's wrong! It's my job as a prefect to…" But Yuki didn't get a chance to finish as the girls surged forward shouting for Aidou, a very good looking and social Night Class student. "You can't do that!" Yuki shouted and pushed the girls back. Then the gates opened. Yuki felt her stomach clench in fear. _I… didn't get them away in time again…_ Yuki looked over her shoulder and saw the Night Class students walking out then she turned back to the rabid hoard of girls only to see that they had lined up so the Night Class students could walk by.

Hanabusa Aidou was the first to walk out calling "I could hear you! You're all so energetic and cute today!" to all the girls.

There was a tumultuous reply of screams of his name and screeches and squeal. Aidou made a show of pointing at a girl and saying bang as if shooting his affection at the girl. Then every other girl was screaming for the same treatment as they mobbed the blond. Yuki was pushed out of the way and fell to the ground. Kaname saw this and walked over to Yuki leaning down he asked. "Are you okay?" After all it was the polite thing to do since it seemed that she was the only prefect here. Zero was skipping out which Kaname made a note of and was a little sad of.

"Kaname-Senpai." Yuki managed to get out because she was shocked that he was talking to her.

"Thanks for all of you hard work." Kaname smiled.

"It's not really…" Yuki was going to try and explain it off then she stood up hurriedly as if remembering something then she said, "Of course! It's my duty as a prefect!"

Kaname wanted to laugh it was sort of funny how bio-polar she was sometimes. "Don't be so uptight." He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. A second later that hand was yanked away and Kaname turned to look right into lilac eyes and he felt his stomach flip flop at the sight of the girl. then his senses thrilled as he realized she was holding his wrist.

"Aio!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Class is starting, Kaname-Senpai." Zero said in a cold tone and was about to scowl but stopped and smiled sweetly instead.

"You sure are scary…Miss. Prefect." Kaname yanked his arm free and started walking away. He had just about joined up with his friends before he looked over his shoulder and finished his statement, "It must run in the family." Kaname smiled. He had thought that he had gotten off to a good start with Aio, but here she was acting just like Zero. Obviously Zero had talked a lot about him. _A lot of shit. _Kaname seethed.

"All of you! Hurry back to your dorms!" Zero shouted at the drooling fan girls. If they weren't in Zero's class they had heard about "Zero's Cousin" and how she was just like Zero. Strict and no fun. Then he mumbled. "Having to deal with you all running around screaming 'kya kya, kya kya' every day" He grumbled. Then a fist connected hard with his back and Yuki started screeching at him.

"You were late! Don't talk like you're all 'high-and-mighty'! it's our duty as prefects, so have some more respect!" she punctuated each sentence with another hard punch till Zero turned around and smacked her hand away.

"I could say that right back at you!" Zero seethed. He hated when Yuki lectured him. It just felt so pointless. _And Kuran… I swear he goes out of his way to piss me off sometimes!_

"Today was your first day of duty!" Yuki planted her hands on her hips.

"I know. Gees."

"And…" Yuki made sure no one was around to hear. "You'd better work on being nice to Kaname if you want to suck his-"

"I get it Yuki." Zero cut her off. "It was just habit."

"Well work on breaking these 'habits'. Honestly people are already bitching about how much Aio is like Zero. The Day Class might be stupid enough to never make the connection. But Kaname-sama and the Night Class… you know that's a different story."

"Spare me the lecture. I'm doing my best! Gees. You try switching genders!" Zero sigh. "Honestly Yuki do you think my day was a walk in the park so it's okay to lecture me on pointless shit?" Zero started walking off.

Yuki chewed her lip. She hadn't realized that switching genders was getting to Zero so much. And she felt stupid for not even considering that Zero was having a hard time. "Zero Wait!" she jogged to catch up. "I'm sorry. I was frustrated that you were late like usual."

"I almost didn't come." Zero sigh. "It's honestly embarrassing to walk around like this." he gestured to the school uniform. "I mean a skirt is so awkward. Who the hell came up with it anyway? I mean there's nothing but underwear under it. And it's really cold. I like pants a lot better. I can't wait to be back to normal." Zero went to go put his hand in his pants pocket like he always did and realized too late that there were no pockets on the skirt. He cursed under his breath as Yuki laughed.

"Honestly you complain a lot."

"I always have."

"True." They walked back to Cross's house together talking about menial things.

They ate dinner before going back out to do rounds. "Are you going to take your normal route?"

"And I would want to change because…"

Yuki punched Zero for being sarcastic. "A simple no would have been fine, jerk." Yuki stormed off.

Zero smiled and started walking. He was about to go by the Night Class when he remembered what Yuki had said about breaking habits so he circled around and walked past in the opposite direction he normally walked. He looked up and there was Kaname. Smiling Zero kept walking.

As he walked he started to consider what it would take to get close to Kaname and how he could act differently. Zero walked to his normal glen where he would slack off and sat down. Then he jumped to his feet. "Change habits." He said out loud to himself and left to go find somewhere else to sit. "No. No slacking. I've got to keep walking." As Zero walked he continued to think about Kaname. Zero sensed a Vampire near by and was going to reach for the Bloody Rose when he remembered he didn't have it and Cross hadn't given him a gun yet.

"Aio Kiryuu." Kaname's voice made Zero shiver.

"Kuran-Sama." Zero spun to look at Kaname.

"I half expected you to be trigger happy like your cousin."

"No. He's a little over zealous when it comes to Vampires." Zero smiled and folded his hands behind his back and tried to act all girly.

"Indeed he is."

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I should be." Kaname smiled. She was just as quick as Zero. "But I figured as President of the Night Class I should get to know the new Prefect." Zero's heart beat erratically in his chest.

"Oh?" Zero smiled wickedly. "Or did you just want to talk to a pretty girl?"

"It's an added bonus that you're good looking." Kaname noticed the Aio had the same color eyes as Zero.

"Then I guess it's an add bonus that you're good looking." Zero bit his lip and moved a little closer to Kaname. He really wanted to pin the Pureblood to a tree and make out with him but he resisted.

"You're a Vampire… correct?" Kaname had sensed it earlier but had avoided asking as it may be a sensitive subject but he was curious.

"Yes." Zero's brain raced as he came up with a story. "It was sort of an accident, about three years ago I was on a mission and I was attacked and knocked out. I was thought to be dead and was bitten and in the process of being sucked dry I was rescued. I guess Kiryuu blood is just so desirable. Zero's a D too." Zero held his breath and prayed that Kaname took the story. It was half true after all because he had been on a mission where that happened… just not to him.

"That's truly sad. And I yes I know Zero is a Level D. I've provided him with blood a few times." Kaname wasn't sure what Zero might have told Aio so he wanted to make himself more favorable in her eyes.

"Oh?" Zero smiled at Kaname pretending that this was news to him. "That's so nice of you."

Kaname reached out and ran his fingers over the tattoo on Zero's neck. "You have the same tattoo as Zero." Kaname was rather curious as to why that was. "Surely it doesn't run in the family…"

Zero took a deep breath he hadn't thought about how his tattoo would give him away. He was so used to it that he'd forgotten it. Apparently Yuki had too. "No it doesn't run in the family." Zero held back a shiver that threatened to over take him as Kaname continued to touch his neck. "Zero was on the mission with me when I was bitten. And he really helped out. I was honestly so afraid and he suggested the tattoo because it's delays the awakening of the Vampire side. So I got it, in the same place as him as a thank you gesture. He said it was stupid of me, that guys don't like girls with tattoos. I told him it's my body and I can do what I want." Zero smiled an idea had just popped into his head. "And it's actually the reason I'm here. My Vampire side has recently awoken so I was shipped here to make sure I can handle myself. I hated to tell my parents that Zero had been talking me through how the change would occur and I didn't need to come here. But I figured it would be nice to spend time with Zero. It's a shame he took a mission. Almost like he's avoiding me."

"And who holds the other part of the taming charm?" Kaname whished that Zero was around because talking to Aio showed him that Zero did have a caring side. But it also made it sound as if Aio was in love with Zero.

"My partner, Tray O'Dowd. That's another reason I'm here." Zero heaved a sigh and let his eyes glaze over as if he were thinking about someone.

"What do you mean?"

"In the Association it's pretty common to marry your partner. My parents were partners just as Zero's parents were. I had stupidly assumed that the same fate was slated for me with Tray. But he got married last month." Zero hoped he sounded sad enough. And he noted that Kaname was totally eating this all up.

"That must have been hard."

"It still is. But I've got a fresh start here at Cross." Zero smiled. "And with such a handsome and kind head of the Night Class I'm sure I'll adjust to being a Vampire just fine."

"Indeed." Kaname had the intense urge to hold Aio close. "If you ever need Blood Tablets come see me in the Moon Dorms." Kaname smiled. "Have a good night Aio." He decided it would be best to leave before he did anything rash. He would have to plan getting Aio he wouldn't take her by force.

"You too Kaname." Zero also smiled and watched as the Pureblood walked off. He noted the way that Kaname walked and the way his hips moved. Zero shook himself.

"Damn girly hormones." He mumbled as he walked back toward his room. "Why the hell was I checking him out so thoroughly." Zero shook his head. He was quite proud of him for thinking so quickly and coming up with such a good cover and it seemed that Kaname bought it. Zero had half expected Kaname to call him out right there. He knew Kaname wasn't stupid so he wasn't entirely sure why Kaname had believed all of it. Maybe… just maybe Kaname had a crush on him and would believe just about anything he told him. Smiling Zero started thinking of ways to use this to his advantage.

He was about to open the door to the boys Sun Dorm and he stopped. He was a girl now and not allowed in the boys dorm. Gritting his teeth he started to walk away. That's when he heard whistling. "Yo, Kiryuu…" Zero spun toward four boys that were walking toward him. They all lived on his hall. This was going to be interesting. "So you're taking over Zero's rounds?"

"I will be until my cousin gets back." Zero smiled.

"I never would have pinned Zero as having a hot cousin."

"Thanks." Zero made a mental note that when he was back to normal and doing room checks he'd write them all up for something.

"So are you busy tonight?"

"Yes."

"Doing what?"

"Writing you all up for being out after hours." Zero smiled at them.

"Like you know our names?"

"Oh don't I? You're Ryan, Spencer, Joe, and Tom." Zero grinned. "Have a good night boys!"

"Damn she's hot but I'll bee fucked she's just like Zero." one of the boys said as Zero walked away and he made sure to walk as sexy as he could.

Once he was away from the guys he started laughing. If only they knew. The joke was on them and they didn't even know it which made it all the funnier. When Zero got back he found Yuki doing homework. "I've got a bone to pick with you." Zero sat on the table right next to Yuki's homework.

"What? I did all my rounds before coming back." Yuki looked up at him.

"Didn't say it was about rounds. Now we managed to make me look pretty damn hot. But you over looked something…" Zero smile sarcastically.

"Do you still have a penis?" Yuki asked with huge eyes.

"NO! This!" Zero pointed to his tattoo.

"Ooooooh! We did…" Yuki tapped her chin.

"Kaname was nice enough to ask why I had it."

"Oh goodness! Did he find out!" Yuki jumped to her feet.

"No I gave him a bullshit story that he surprisingly believed."

"Oh my god! He likes you!" Yuki squealed. "What was the story?" Zero retold it quickly to her. "Eeew. You make it sound like you're in love with yourself."

"Um… no."

"Um… yeah. Gees. You're going to give Kaname the wrong vibe and you'll never get laid."

"Fine the Miss. Know-It-All what should I do to get with Kaname?"

"FINALLY you ask! Okay Zero I'm going to give you a crash course in flirting and dating." Yuki clapped her hands. This was even better then having a sister.

Kaname slipped back into class and sat by the window. He didn't bother paying attention to anything but his thoughts. He thought over what Aio had just told him. It all made him want Zero so much more. He supposed it was actually good that Zero was gone otherwise he'd probably go straight to his dorm and take him by force. But that would not do. He had Aio to use as his chess piece to getting Zero. He had to woo her which he hoped wouldn't be too hard. She didn't tell him off or flinch from his touches. Perhaps if she came to him for tablets in a few days Kaname would be able to make a move. Yes that's what he would do. Kaname smiled at the prospect of having Aio and eventually Zero.

* * *

One last thing. Thank you Chibi and Aniki for pointing out I forgot about Zero's tattoo…. It's a bit of a lame cover I know but it's the best I could do for now.


	3. Chapter 3

So new chappy… things are looking up for Zero! Yay. And more good news. It looks like this is going to be closer to 10 chapters if not more… so enjoy!

* * *

**Feminine Charm**

**Chapter 3: First Moves**

Zero stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He walked into his room naked so that he could check himself out in the mirror. This was seriously never going to get old. Zero smiled as he started to get dressed. He could sort of see what Yuki was on about having cute bras and underwear. Zero checked himself out again. _I bet I could turn any guy on in this._ Zero thought with a smile before he pulled on his uniform.

Today he made sure to do his uniform up properly since he didn't want Yuki on his case again. Walking down to breakfast Zero tried to come up with reasons to go see Kaname. "Zero you look so nice today!" Yuki smiled. "You even did your uniform up right!"

"Yes I wanted to avoid you lecturing me for not doing it right." Zero rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm glad I got to you!" Yuki smiled. "Now sit and eat."

Zero did sit he poured a glass of orange juice and grabbed a piece of toast. "I'm going to head out early. I need some blood tablets."

"So you're going to the moon dorms?" Yuki smiled evilly.

"Yes because I don't trust Cross to give me any."

"Ohh. So you're going to see Kaname…"

"Yes." Zero said in an irritated tone.

"That's just too cute! Don't forget what I told you." Yuki winked as she stood. "I should go patrol then."

"It's way too early to start…" Zero said as he took another bite of toast.

"Oh. Right." Yuki sat back down. "What are you going to do to Kaname?"

"Get Blood Tablets."

"You're no fun!"

"Yeah? And you're annoying." Zero rolled his eyes and stood. "I'll see you in class."

"And I'll know why you're late…" Yuki giggled. As Zero walked past the girl he slapped her up side the head. "HEY! No fair."

"So fair. We're both girls now. I can hit you." Zero threw Yuki a smile over his shoulder and kept walking.

The walk to the Moon Dorms was quiet and cold. Zero cursed the stupid skirt. "Pants are so much warmer." he mumbled. He only waited a few seconds after knocking. "Aio-Chan." Takuma beamed at the prefect when he opened the door.

"Takuma-Senpai." Zero smiled back and bowed. "I was hoping Kaname-Sama was around. I need blood tablets."

"Oh. Of course. He's in his office."

"Okay." Zero was about to start walking there on his own but stopped himself since he had to keep up the façade of being new. "Could you show me the way?" Zero smiled at Takuma.

"Of course. Right this way." They walked off in silence at first then Takuma asked. "So did you and Zero plan this switch?"

Zero was caught off guard by the question. "Well no actually. I came here hoping Zero could help me out with a few things. I don't know if Kaname told you or not but I've recently become a Vampire and I was hoping Zero could help me."

"Oh I see. That's no fun."

"Not at all. But I suppose if Zero isn't back in a few months then I shall head back home." Zero shrugged,

"I see. Are you liking Cross Academy so far?"

"Of course I am. With such a handsome Vampire as the head of the night class how could I not enjoy myself." Zero beamed.

"Um…sure." Takuma said awkwardly. "Anyway here's Kaname's office.

"Thank you." Zero continued smiling as he knocked.

"Come in." Kaname called.

Zero walked into Kaname's office he did his best to stand provocatively. "Kaname-Senpai, I was curious if you had some spare Blood Tablets?" Kaname turned and smiled when he saw Zero.

"Of course." He stood from his desk. "Is Cross out?"

"I didn't ask. I figured I'd rather come see you." Zero smiled.

"Is that so?" Kaname stalked near. "Tell me Aio, what has Zero told you about me?"

"A lot of things."

"Such as…"

"I don't recall anything in particular, but he likes you I think, you know as a friend."

"Funny." Kaname's heart beat fast in his chest. Zero hadn't said anything bad about him.

"So… Blood Tablets?" Zero couldn't stand how close he was to Kaname. He knew if he didn't leave fast he'd be begging Kaname for a fuck in a few minutes.

"Of course." Kaname slipped the packet of tablets into Zero's hand.

Zero stood on his tip-toes and leaned in to whisper into Kaname's ear. "Thank you." Zero flicked his tongue out to lick at Kaname's earlobe before moving back. "I'll see you this evening when you go to class. Sleep well." Zero strode out making sure to swing his hips how Yuki had taught him.

When he had closed the door to Kaname's rooms Zero almost sprinted down the hall. Taking the steps two at a time Zero was out the front door in a few seconds. He jogged all the way back to his dorm where he did a celebration dance before calming down. He had made the first move. "Ball's in your court now Kuran. If you want me take me." Zero smiled to himself.

Lessons were easy that day and Zero actually stayed awake for all of them. He took a few notes, but he figured that he shouldn't strain himself, after all he did stay awake the whole time. At the end of the lesson he piled hi books and picked them up. Yuki spun around. "Aio-Chan let's go eat before we have to go on duty."

"Okay. I'm starving." Zero said and walked to Yuki's side.

They were getting ready to leave when a guy came over. "Hello Aio-Cahn. I'm Masiki. Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Sorry I already have plans." Zero smiled. Even if he didn't have plans he would have turned Masiki down because he was another guy Zero couldn't stand.

"Oh. Maybe tomorrow then?"

"No." Zero said flatly and took great pride in the dejected look on the guys face.

"Well you'll be on duty tonight when the Night Class goes to class right?"

"Of course."

"I'll see you there." Masiki smiled and walked off. Zero mimed gagging.

"You are absolutely horrible!" Yuki smacked Zero's arm. "You could have at least let him down gently.

"No. He's not worth that sort of kindness." Zero wrinkled his nose.

"Whatever you say. So how did seeing Kaname this morning go?"

"Fine." Zero really didn't want to talk about this with Yuki right now

"Did you get tablets?"

"Yes."

"Did you give him something extra?"

"None of your business."

"So you did."

"Yuki don't forget I can beat you up now and no one will care. It'll just be a cat fight."

"You suck Zero." Yuki glared at Zero for a second.

"Anyway. I hope Cross isn't making lunch." Yuki just laughed at Zero's comment.

"Zero-Chan!" Cross threw his arms open when the two walked in the house.

"Don't make me vomit Cross." Zero said.

"Don't be so mean. I have an assignment for you from the Association. But I don't think you'd want to go on it."

"How could I? Did you forget I'm a girl?" Zero sulked.

"That's what I figured you'd say s I told them you had exams to study for and since you always sleep in class you'd be lucky to pass."

Zero sigh. "Fine whatever. This really sucks. I hope you figure out how to change me back soon."

"I will. I will. Yagari is coming out tonight to help me."

"WHAT!" Zero's eyes bulged. The last person he wanted to know he was a girl and see him as a girl was his teacher.

"Yagari is coming out to help me run experiments and put you back to normal."

"This is not happening." Zero groaned and walked off.

"What's wrong with Zero?" Cross asked Yuki.

"Not sure. Maybe girl problems…" Yuki shrugged and followed Zero.

After they ate lunch they walked once around campus before heading to the gates to prepare for the night Class. The girls were already screaming and making a huge fuss calling for Aidou. But today there were also a curious about of boys in the crowd. They weren't making noise they were just watching Zero. This made him uncomfortable but he ignored it and did what he normally did. The girls straightened up right away. Yuki glared at Zero's back. She whished she had the scary aura that he had so that the girls would listen to her.

The girls did straighten up when the gates finally opened and the night class came out. Aidou was first cheery as always and stirred the girls up. Zero glared at the blonde Vampire. _I wish I could just crush his head flat. That would keep all these stupid girls from chattering._ Zero brooded.

"Good evening Aio." Kaname said.

Zero whipped around and stared at the Pureblood. "Good Evening Kaname-Sama." Zero bowed.

Kaname just smiled to himself and walked off. He planned on finding the silver haired girl while she was on patrol. And he did. After sitting in class for a few hours Kaname excused himself and went searching for Aio. He couldn't figure out what it was that drew him to her. She seemed so familiar and like Zero that Kaname couldn't stay away.

Zero sat down in a small grove so he could rub his legs to warm them up. "Stupid skit." he mumbled as he got a little feeling back into his chilled legs.

Kaname found Zero sitting in the glen rubbing his legs. "Are you cold?" He asked as he took a seat next to the silver haired girl.

"Of course. It's freezing out."

"Then why didn't you skip patrol?"

"Because Yuki will shout at me if I skip. Apparently she does it to Zero a lot too." Zero smiled. "You should be in class."

"I should. But I decided to come find you." Kaname smiled. "I can help you warm up." Kaname leaned in close. He knew he was moving too fast and that he should not be moving so fast but the urge to kiss Aio was so strong.

Zero also knew that he shouldn't be doing this but he didn't care. He had waited so long for to be with Kaname. Their lips met gently and Kaname's hand snaked into Zero's hair. When Kaname brushed his tongue against Zero's lower lip Zero snapped back to reality.

He pulled back and stood up. "I'm sorry Kaname-Sama. I have to get back to work." Zero knew he was blushing but he had to leave or he would have his first time on the cold ground.

"Wait Aio." Kaname grabbed the girl's wrist. "Did I do something you didn't want?" Kaname was so afraid he'd lose his bargaining tool.

"No." Zero looked at the ground. "I just don't want to go too fast." Zero whispered. Then he cursed his stupid girly hormones because he would have never said something like this if he were a guy. He would have bent right over for Kaname. Who cared if it was cold?

"Oh. I'm sorry then." Kaname felt relieved. At least he still had Aio in the equation to getting Zero. "Perhaps we should start slower. I will not be attending class tomorrow night. If you would like to come have dinner with me I would be honored. And we can start from there." Kaname stood and looked Aio right in the eyes. Kaname'[s heart skipped a beat because Aio's eyes looked just like Zero's.

"Alright. I'll think about it." Zero said still blushing. "have a good night Kaname." Zero smiled shyly at Kaname before walking off toward Cross's house.

Halfway there he was already feeling frustrated with himself. _I should have just let Kaname fuck me._ Zero balled his fists. _Even if I was just a bed toy for him I wouldn't give a shit. I'd have Kaname in bed with me. You're so stupid Zero!_ He gave up trying to walk girly and he stalked along the paths burning with anger. _I will go see him tomorrow and I will most definitely let him have his way with me._

Zero threw the front door open. He saw Yuki's boots by the entrance and rolled his eyes. She was always cutting out early. He walked up to her room still in a completely bad mood. "Yuki how the hell are you supposed to masturbate as a chick? I swear it's so confusing! I miss my penis." Zero said as he started pacing Yuki's room.

Yuki went into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. "Oh my god Zero! You're crazy!"

"I'm serious. I'm so frustrated right now I'm about ready to walk up to Kuran and rape him."

"I don't think he'd object." Yuki was still giggling.

"I really hate you sometimes." Zero glared at Yuki before storming out of the room.

Yuki was still laughing ten minutes later. Zero was honestly cracking her up. Maybe we should have turned Zero into a girl earlier. Yuki thought as she turned back to her homework. She would have been more then happy to give Zero some pointers but she was more in favor of Zero's other option. Since she had unofficially appointed herself as the person to get Kaname and Zero together.


	4. Chapter 4

Feel free to kick me. I'm sorry it's my last full week of the term so I've been cramming and writing papers and on top of that I'm sick, hence my lack of being around here. But I'll try to catch up today and tomorrow. Here's a short chapter… sorry.

* * *

**Feminine Charm**

**Chapter 4: Dinner Date**

Zero walked into Yuki's room. Yuki was in the process of changing her shirt and she yelped and covered herself. "Relax Yuki, we're both girls." Zero laughed.

"You are not a girl!" She threw a jacket at him. "What do you want pervert?"

"I want to ask you a favor. Can you do patrols on your own tonight?"

"Why?" She tugged her shirt on.

"Because I'm meeting Kaname."

"Is it a date?"

"Don't be ridicules." Zero rolled his eyes.

"I get to dress you before you leave!"

"No."

"Yes." Yuki put her hands on her hips. "You listen to me Zero Kiryuu if you dress yourself know you'll look ugly and you won't get laid."

"You're so mean."

"So you'll let me?"

"I'm going to class." Zero turned around.

"I'll do patrols alone if you let me dress you."

"Zero clenched his jaw. She could be so annoying. "Fine."

Yuki clapped and jump up and down. "You'll look hot I promise."

But Zero didn't hear because he was already walking down the stairs. Cross was sitting in the dining room sipping tea when Zero walked in. Cross looked up and smiled. "Good morning Zero-Chan."

"Morning." Zero grumped as he sat back down.

"You seem to me in your normal mood."

"Of course. Yuki is being annoying and I hate being a girl."

"Well I'm working on the tablets and reversing your condition."

"Good can you hurry up? It's starting to get annoying."

"But you make such a cute girl Zero-Chan." Cross smiled.

"I don't care! It's so uncomfortable to have boobs! You have no idea!" Cross covered his mouth to hide his grin and keep from laughing.

"Oh stop. It's not that bad." Yuki said walking into the room.

"It is too. Yuki you've had to deal with it your whole life. It's all new to me."

"Get over it. You look hot so shut up about it."

"Whatever. I'm going now."

"I'll come with you." Yuki grab some toast before following Zero out.

Zero stayed awake all day in class. Although he did not pay attention the whole day. Most of the day was spent thinking up things to say to Kaname. When it came time to for the Night Class to go to lessons Zero was early and glared at the girls. They straightened up as if he were his normal self.

The girls whispered about how scary Aio was and how much she acted like Zero while the guys were talking about how hot it was that Aio was so assertive.

After the night class had gone Zero and Yuki walked back to Cross's house together so Yuki could dress Zero. No matter how hard Yuki tried Zero refused to wear the dress Yuki had bought him. "I swear Yuki it's embarrassing enough that I have to wear a skirt. There is no way in hell that I'll be in a dress."

"Come on Zero. No one knows it's you so what's the problem? You'll look cute."

"No way."

"Zero stop being a butt."

"Yuki just do my hair and makeup. I'll wear my uniform."

"Grr! Fine!" Yuki set to work making Zero up.

Zero looked at himself in the mirror when he was done. "I guess I look pretty hot." He straightened his tie.

"Come one Zero…" Yuki loosened Zero's ties and unbuttoned a few buttons. "Show some cleavage."

"I'll look like a slut. Didn't you say you wanted me not to be slutty?"

"This is different. This is Kaname-Sama. Get laid already, you don't know how mush time you have as a girl! So just open your legs for him already." Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for that lesson on how to be a slut." Zero grinned.

"Anytime." Yuki smacked Zero's ass. "Now go get 'em!"

Zero rolled his eyes and left the chairman's house and walked toward the Moon Dorm. His heart was beating fast as he tried to figure out what to say to Kaname and how to act. When he knocked Seiren answered the door. "Is Kaname here?" Zero asked.

"He's in his study, Aio-San."

"Thank you." Zero was about to walk off to Kaname's study then he remembered that he shouldn't know where it was. "Could you show me?"

"Of course. Right this way." Seiren lead the way to Kaname's rooms. His study is the first door on the right." Seiren bowed and left as Zero thank her.

Zero entered without knocking and went to the study door where he did knock. "Come in." Kaname called. Zero steeled himself and went in.

"Good evening Kaname-Sama." Zero closed the door behind him and walked toward Kaname's desk.

"Good evening Aio. I was hoping you'd come."

"Well I have nothing better to do tonight." Zero shrugged and tried to act casual. He did know why he was getting so worked up about this. He had been in Kaname's office alone with the Pureblood dozens of times so why was he so nervous?

"Let's go to my sitting room. It's more comfortable there." Kaname stood and lead the way. Zero swallowed hard and followed him. The whole way he was checking Kaname out. "I can feel your eyes on me." Kaname looked over his shoulder and smiled at Zero.

"Fine. I'll look somewhere else." Zero smiled coyly and he flicked his eyes away from Kaname. Kaname turned away to hide his irritation. He would rather have those lilac eyes on him.

Kaname sat on the couch and motioned for Zero to sit next to him. "So Aio, are you and Zero close?"

"We used to be. But with school and whatever it's been hard to see each other. He would come visit on vacations when he was younger. But now he'd rather take missions then come visit."

"I see. Do you know how his current mission is going?" Kaname slung his arm over the back of the couch.

"Good I think. I haven't heard from him so I assume he's doing good." Zero shrugged.

"And how are you adjusting to Cross?"

"It's very nice here. And the classes aren't that hard."

"That's good."

"How long have you been at Cross?"

"I moved in just a few years after it's founding."

"So you're older then Zero."

"Yes, by eight years." Zero had known Kaname was older then he was but he never thought it was that much.

"I see." Zero bit his lip he wanted to ask a question that had been bugging him for ages. "What do you think of Zero?"

"Depends." Kaname looked at Zero. He was still unsure of what Zero had really said about him. "What has Zero said about me?"

"You're avoiding the question." Zero looked Kaname right in the eyes.

"Why do you care?"

"Well I need to know if you're in love with my cousin or not so I can decide to make a move on you or not." Zero said boldly.

Kaname sat totally stunned for a moment as he took in Zero's words. He smiled, this was working out just perfectly. "I have no such feelings for Zero." Kaname leaned in.

Even though Zero felt completely crushed by Kaname's words he shook them off and leaned in to kiss Kaname. If this was the only chance he'd get to be with Kaname then he'd take it and enjoy it. Even if it meant he'd be crushed when he was turned back to a guy. Zero just ignored his rational self and gave his all as his lips collided with Kaname's.

Kaname held Zero close to him as their lips clashed together. Zero wanted to hold back but remembered that Yuki was right. He didn't know how long he would be a girl. So he went for it. We wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and kissed him back furiously. Kaname's heart raced in his chest and he could smell Zero's arousal.

* * *

Question for you all… would it be too slutty of Zero to sleep with Kaname right now? Or would you prefer to have another chapter or two of them fooling around before they do it?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so good story. I totally thought I posted this last Monday when I posted everything else right. And I couldn't figure out why I wasn't getting any reviews…. I didn't post it. Ugh. Sorry! I feel totally stupid. Please Forgive me...

So as of when I started writing this chapter I had more comments for the outcome of the chapter so sorry to everyone who choose the other option. I hope you still enjoy it! And also please don't kill me for the shitty-not-really-there-lemon… I suck at anything that's not yaoi. So basically I gave up on trying to write a whole lemon… sorry

* * *

****

Feminine Charm

Chapter 5: Well This Is Awkward

Kaname held Zero close to him as their lips clashed together. Zero wanted to hold back but remembered that Yuki was right. He didn't know how long he would be a girl. So he went for it. We wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck and kissed him back furiously. Kaname's heart raced in his chest and he could smell Zero's arousal.

Zero moved as close as he could to the Pureblood as they kissed. Kaname's lips parted from Zero's and moved down to kiss his neck. Zero let out a small moan then he let his hands wander down Kaname's chest. One stayed at the Pureblood's hip while the other went lower and cupped Kaname's erection. Kaname growled deep in his throat. His hands gripped Zero closer and he ground himself against the hand.

A knock came at the door. Kaname made a scary growl as he took a step back. "What?" He barked.

Seiren entered. "I apologize Kaname-Sama. I know you said not to disturb you but there is something that needs your immediate attention." She looked Kaname right in the eye.

"Very well." He nodded to his servent then he turned to the silverette. "I'm sorry Aio. I have to go."

"I understand." Zero looked at the ground, there was a deep blush staining his cheeks. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Zero turned to leave but Kaname grabbed his wrist.

"Have a good night." Kaname said and kissed Zero lightly.

Zero blushed even deeper as he walked out of the Moon Dorms and went back to Cross's house. Yuki met Zero on their way to the house and she asked for his help on homework when they got back.

Zero sat at the table with Yuki as they worked on their homework. Yuki looked up and saw that Zero was smiling to himself. "You know when you were your normal self I never saw you smile like that."

"Like what?" Zero looked up and the smile was gone.

"Just nicely to yourself. Have you finally gotten used to being a girl?"

"Yes. I think I rather like being a girl."

"That's creepy."

"I'm only saying I really have no choice in how long I'm stuck like this. It's better to enjoy it right?"

"Did you and Kaname do IT?" Yuki sat up in her chair and leaned closer to Zero.

"No." Zero started laughing.

"Kaname must have done something to you… "

"We kissed okay."

"No way!" Yuki giggled. "That's soooo cute!"

"Shut up. You're making me nauseous with your bubblyness."

"So when are you going to do it with Kaname?"

"Gees for yelling at me for sitting with my legs open and looking slutty you sure are one for getting me laid."

"I know. I just think you two would be sooo cute together! Imagine if you had his baby."

"You're really going to make me sick now." Zero rolled his eyes and looked back at his homework.

"But seriously Zero, think about it. You could handle being a girl for nine months right?"

"No. I sure as hell am not going to have a kid."

"But it would be such a cute baby!" Yuki gushed.

"Shut up before I make you." Zero glowered.

"You're still such a meany!"

"Yeah. Yeah. If you're going to be like this then I'm going to my room." Zero gathered his books and left. Yuki was left to pout in the dining room.

Zero dumped his books on his bed and flopped down to do a few more problems. He couldn't keep his mind off of what he had just done with Kaname. He whished Seiren hadn't ruined it. _I need to find another way to get to Kaname's rooms… I won't need tablets for another few weeks… I guess I'll just have to wait for an invite._

It was ate when Zero finally finished all his homework. He rolled off his bed and went to the closet where he stripped out of his girls uniform and put on a shirt from his guys uniform. He checked himself out in the mirror. "Too bad Kaname can't see me like this… "

"Good thing I can." Zero spun at the voice and his eyes widened in shock.

"What are you doing here?" Zero couldn't figure out if he should cover or not. He opted to not.

"We were interrupted earlier." Kaname shut Zero's window, slipped off his jacket and walked toward the silverette. Zero gulped as Kaname loosened his tie. "Would you like to continue?" Kaname asked as he stood right in front of Zero.

Zero's response was throwing himself at Kaname and crashing their lips together. The pureblood wrapped his arms around Zero and lifted him up so he could walk to the bed. Dumping Zero on the bed Kaname straddled his hips. "Is this your first time?" Kaname asked as he kissed across Zero's neck.

Zero was about to say no, but this was his first time as a girl. "Yes."

"Then I'll be careful." Kaname purred.

"As long as it's you Kaname I don't care." Zero breathed as Kaname undid the buttons of Zero's shirt.

Kaname peeled the shirt off of Zero and looked down at the beautiful girl on the bed. "You know Aio… you're beautiful."

Zero blushed a deep red. Kaname had just complimented him, he filed it away for whenever he need it when he was a guy again. "I'd say the same… but you're still dressed." Zero replied coyly as he reached up to start undoing Kaname's shirt.

The Pureblood did his best to stay still as he was stripped

Zero wrapped has arms around Kaname's neck and nuzzled in close. He closed his eyes as Kaname asked "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please don't hold back." Zero whispered as he placed a kiss on Kaname's neck.

Kaname took a deep breath before thrusting in. Zero arched off the bed as he gasped. It wasn't painful per say but it wasn't comfortable either. "Are you okay?" Kaname asked in a husky voice. And Zero stuttered out a yes even though he wasn't sure he was ready for Kaname to move. The Pureblood seemed to pick up on the fact that his partner wasn't comfortable. "Hold onto me." Zero did as he was told and gripped onto Kaname. The Pureblood rolled them over so that Zero was on top. "Now you're in control. You can decide how deep you want to go and how fast." Zero just nodded his head as he adjusted to the feel of having Kaname in him.

The crowd of girls standing in front of Zero were all in a perfect line thanks to his glare. He was happy that he could still intimidate these stupid girls even though he was a girl. Although Zero couldn't seem to stay still. He was nervous and unsure what to say to Kaname. After they had had sex last night Zero had practically passed out. He was embarrassed and unsure if Kaname was mad or not since Zero had woken up alone in bed.

Biting his lip he looked over his shoulder at the gate Kaname would be walking through in a few seconds. Taking a deep breath Zero tried to calm himself but it didn't work too well. He still felt like hiding and he was seriously considering it when the gates opened. Zero froze and did his best not to look for Kaname.

But he just had to sneak a glance and Kaname just had to be looking at him. The Pureblood smiled and walked over to the silverette. "Good evening, Aio."

"Hello, Kaname-Sama." Zero said but he didn't make eye contact.

"How were your classes today?" Kaname did his best not to be offended that Zero wasn't looking at him.

"Good." Zero swallowed hard. He felt so awkward.

"Will I be able to-"

"Get to class Kuran." Zero said in a charming tone and looked up to smile at Kaname. He did want to see Kaname tonight. He was too afraid that Kaname had changed his mind about wanting him.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Kaname quirked an eyebrow.

"Just go to class." Zero sigh.

"I'll see you later, Aio." Kaname smiled at the sillverette and walked off after his classmates.

"Aio-Chan sure does act a lot like Zero." Aidou said as he looked over his shoulder at the Hunter.

"Of course. They're related." Kaname smiled.

"But not closely. I could see if she was his twin or sister but they're cousins."

"And your point is… "

"Akatsuki and I are cousins and we don't act that similar." Aidou shrugged.

"True. But she seems especially attached to Zero."

"Then won't he be mad when he gets back… "

"Probably." Kaname shrugged this was all part of his plan. As long as Zero got mad Kaname was sure that the hunter would do anything to keep his cousin safe.

Kaname opened his book and thought about everything that had happened. He hoped that Zero was alright on his mission. It had been almost two weeks since he had left, never before had Zero left on a mission this long. Or if he had it had been a mission that Kaname had been involved with too so he hadn't worried about him. _Perhaps I should try calling him… I do have his number after all. Maybe after class I will._ Kaname smiled at the idea. He wanted to at least hear Zero's voice and know that he was safe.

It seemed that the lesson had taken forever. When it was finally over Kaname was the first person out of the room and back to the dorms. He dialed Zero's number and it rang… and rang… then went to voicemail. Kaname hung up. What was Zero doing that he couldn't answer his phone. _Cross will know where he is._ Kaname though and he grabbed his jacket and made his way to the Headmaster's house.

Zero head someone knock at the front door and since he was the only one on the ground floor, Yuki was still getting ready and Cross was busy with school papers, he went and answered it. "Kaname." Zero's eyebrows shot up. "Hey."

"Hello Aio. I actually came to see if Chairman Cross is here."

"Oh… of course." Zero blushed slightly as stepped aside to let Kaname in. _After all why would Kaname come see me?_ Zero closed the door. "Cross is in his office."

"Thank you." Kaname leaned down and kissed Zero's cheek. "Can I see you after I talk to Cross?"

"Sure if you want to." Zero smiled.

"Splendid." Kaname walked up to Cross's office, knocked and entered.

"Ahh, Kaname, what can I do for you?" Cross set his pen down and smiled at the Vampire.

"I thought I would pay you a visit. Also, I was curious if you had heard from Zero."

"Ahhh… well as you know Zero is off on a mission,"

"I know. Is he doing alright?"

"Of course. Of course." Cross smiled. It was so hard to lie to Kaname.

"Good. You see I called him earlier hoping to speak to him but I only got his voicemail."

"I can imagine that Zero-kun must be busy… " Cross waved his arm.

"I understand."

"Do you miss him?" Cross prodded. It was no secret to him that Zero and Kaname both liked each other but never had said anything. It was also no secret what had gone on last night since he had been up very late with paperwork.

"Of course not." Kaname said briskly.

"I see." Cross smiled.

"Aio-chan, wasn't able to give me a date that Zero will be back by. Could you perhaps tell me when his mission ends?"

"No. it's classified."

"Come on Cross, why would I leak information? I'm simply curious when we will have our best school guardian back."

"Sorry Kaname, I can't say."

"Very well." Kaname sigh to himself. There was definitely something that Cross was not telling him. "Have a good day." Kaname bowed and left the office. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He smiled as he saw the hot silver haired girl sitting at the table. "Hey." He said as he wrapped his arms around the thin waist.

"Good morning Kaname." Zero managed as his heart sped up and his hands started to shake.

"You look beautiful as always." Kaname kissed Zero's neck.

"Thank you." Zero smiled. Kaname slid into the chair next to Zero. "Are you going on patrol this morning?"

"Of course. Yuki would kill me if I didn't. "Zero said. He felt all the awkwardness that had built up disappear. He relaxed into his seat a bit.

"She complains a lot, but she really is a nice girl."

"Oh I know. Zero has told me about her."

"So you talk to Zero often?" Kaname raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, intrigued.

"Sort of." Zero shrugged.

"So do you know how he is doing on his mission?"

"Last I heard it was going good. But he said it might take longer then they had originally planned."

"I see. I hope he doesn't miss too much school."

"He's smart so I'm sure he won't have a problem catching up."

"True. Yuki says he's top of the class even though he sleeps through lecture." Kaname smiled to himself. He thought it was so hot that Zero was smart.

Zero got a wicked idea and he giggled to himself. "Surely you already knew that. Aren't you and Zero good friends?"

"Well… " Kaname Rubbed the back of his neck. _What did Zero tell Aio? I really don't know how I should respond… if it was bad and I say we are friends then it'll be obvious I like Zero. But if I say we aren't… oh damn!_

"No need to be embarrassed." Zero giggled again. He hated himself for giggling but Kaname was just too cute right now. "Just because you're a Pureblood and Zero and I aren't you don't have to be so hesitant about say you're friends with my cousin." Zero smiled.

Kaname kept himself from reacting to the fact that Zero saw them as friends. "Yeah well. I'm just so used to the Night Class frowning upon it." Kaname shrugged and tried to act normal but on the inside he felt giddy.

"You forget I'm a D too. Besides I think that's cool that Zero and you are friends."

Kaname smiled maybe his plan was going to work just the way he wanted it too. He just had to make sure he didn't lose sight of the fact that he loved Zero because his feelings for Zero were beginning to bleed into what he felt for Aio. He feared that if he didn't keep reminding himself that this was to get to Zero that he would seriously fall for Aio.

* * *

I know some of you were against them having sex while zero is a woman but just go with it it's part of the plot.

Again I'm so very sorry for my complete fail on not posting this last week. On the upside the next chapter is nearly done….so I'll try to post it asap to make up for my lapse this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Another new chappy! Enjoy it! And here's another attempt at a lemon. Excuse the horridness!

* * *

****

Feminine Charm

Chapter 6: Pregnant?

"Harder Kaname!" Zero gripped the sheets as he was pounded into by his lover.

"Mmhmm. Aio, I'm so close." Kaname breathed. He leaned down and captured his lover in a passionate kiss.

Zero reached up and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck as he too was close to orgasm. "Kaname." Zero moaned as he came. Kaname gave into his own pleasure and thrust into the silverette erratically.  
"Aio!" Kaname moaned as he came inside Zero.

Kaname leaned his head against Zero's chest as he caught his breath. Zero traced his fingers over Kaname's body. Looking deep into lilac eyes Kaname smiled. "I love you." And he leaned down to brush his lips lightly over Zero's.

Zero froze at the words. He had been seeing Kaname for nearly a month. He had been unsure if they were a couple but this. This... Zero had never imagined that he would hear these words from the man that he had loved for years. "I love you too." Zero said and he hid his face in Kaname's neck to keep the Pureblood from seeing the deep blush on his face.

Kaname hummed his approval. He kissed Zero again before he pulled out so he could lay next to his lover. "Kaname, I have a question." Zero wanted to clear something up.

"Okay what?"

"This might be a stupid question. But are we dating?"

Kaname stared at Zero for a second. "Well yes. I sort of figured we had since the first time..."  
"Really?" Zero couldn't help but smile.

"Yes." Kaname was a little perplexed by his lover's question. He had assumed that it was clear. "Are you saying that you thought I was just using you for sex?"

"Well... I wasn't sure." Zero blushed even deeper. "But I'm happy." Zero wiggled closer to Kaname and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you Kaname Kuran."

"And I love you Aio Kiryuu." Kaname kissed the silverette. Zero was happy but he was also sad since Kaname hadn't said his real name. But at least he was dating Kaname. "You have class soon." Kaname said as he started kissing Zero's neck.

"I know. I want to skip." Zero said as his hands started roaming over Kaname's smooth skin.

"You say that almost every day."

"I know."

"On the bright side tomorrow is saturday. What do you want to do?"

"I don't care as long as I get you for the whole day." Zero grinned.

"Mmm. You always say the right thing." Kaname glanced at the clock. "How about you shower and get ready here?"

"My god Kaname you're insatiable." Zero laughed as he was swept out of bed by the Pureblood and taken to the bathroom.

"Zero… you've been here for over a month… have you noticed any cramps? Unusual bleeding?" Yuki stared intently at Zero.

"No. Yuki I attended sex ed. I'd know if I had my period."

"Maybe your transformation wasn't totally complete… " Her eyes narrowed. "Bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

"You don't have to del with it. Grrr you Zero!" Yuki stood up and was about to stomp off when her eyes widened and she looked at Zero. "Zero… have you and Kaname been having safe sex?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zeros scoffed.

"Oh my god you haven't! Zero you're pregnant!"

"No way!"

"Zero you baka!" Yuki smacked the silverette.

"No, Yuki. I can't have this!" Zero's pulse was racing and his eyes were wide.

"Well that's what you get for being stupid. Oh my god… "

"You can't tell Cross! We've got to go to the drugstore." Zero grimaced at the thought of the chairman finding out and he shivered.

"Yes. Good idea. Come on." Yuki grabbed Zero's hand and they left the house.

Zero looked at the test he had peed on a few minutes ago and his knees almost went weak. "Zero? You look like you're about to throw up? What's wrong?" Yuki asked desperately.

"Nothing. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh good!"

"I hate you." Zero said as he stood and stalked toward Yuki. He intended to beat the shit out of her.

"What?"

"Why couldn't we have stuck with your first theory which is obviously the answer! You make me worry for almost two hours! That was the worst two hours of my life!" Yuki squeaked and ran away from the fuming Zero. He chased right after her. They ran about Cross's house Yuki was screaming the whole time.

Zero had the near uncontrolled urge to tackle the screaming girl and strangle her. He had gone through all that fright for nothing. He rounded a corner and found Yuki shaking behind Cross. "Don't let him kill me!" Yuki yelled

"You deserve it."

"What's going on?" Cross asked.

"You tablets didn't make Zero a complete girl. He thought he was pregnant since he didn't get his period."

"I thought! You said it!" Zero shook with rage.

"Oh? That's good for you Zero-chan!"

"Move Cross I still want to kill Yuki!" Zero glared at Yuki.

"Sorry I won't let you. Besides you can't go to class today."

"No class… why?" Zero wasn't sure what the chairman was up to.

"Because Yagari is here. We need to run test and-" Cross stopped talking when a growl came from Zero. The young Hunter was about to launch himself at his adoptive father when he was jerked to a halt from behind.

"No need for the Zero." Yagari's deep voice said.

"Sensei!" Zero froze. This was by far the most embarrassing thing ever to happen to him.

"My. My." Yagari walked around to look Zero up and down. Zero didn't bother to keep his face emotionless. His cheeks flared red. "You don't make a half bad girl." Yagari chuckled.

"Hey now!" Cross looked sternly at Yagari.

"I know. I know. It's just… well. It's not every day that your male student is a girl." Yagari smirked.

"Way to make me feel comfortable." Zero glared.

"Well don't worry we'll do our best to get you back to normal as fast as we can. Come on, we're doing tests today." Yagari started off toward Cross's office.

"Have fun Zero!" Yuki said as she tried to dodge past the angry Hunter. She dodged the punch but fell flat on her face when Zero tripped her.

"Have fun in class Yuki!" Zero said sarcastically as he followed the two Hunter.

He wasn't sure if he should be thankful that Yagari was here to help or not. He wasn't even sure what types of tests they were going to run. _I just hope this isn't embarrassing._

Zero needn't have worried though. The test weren't embarrassing. Most of it consisted of getting blood taken and trying new tablets then more blood tests. At the end of the school day Zero was tired and wanted to sleep but he knew that he had to go help Yuki.

So he headed off to the gates to make sure that the Day Class girls didn't cause any trouble. The Day Class boys still came to see him and Zero just whished he could tell them the truth. But he kept the joke to himself and laughed silently as he felt their eyes on him. Kaname was the first one out of the gates and he walked right up to Zero. "Good evening." He said as he planted a light kiss on the silverett's cheek.

"Hey Kaname." Zero smiled widely.

The Pureblood leaned in close. "Can I come see you after class?"

Zero blushed lightly. "I'm tired so I'll probably be asleep… sorry."

"That's okay. I promise not to make any noise… " Kaname put on his best pleading face.

"Fine. See you later then." Zero smiled and playfully shoved Kaname away. "Get to class."

"Alright Miss. Prefect." Kaname made a mock bow before following the rest of the Night Class.

When Zero turned to look at the girls he realized he was getting a lot of death stares. Yuki walked up behind her friend. "I'd suggest running before they rip you to pieces." Yuki giggled as Zero took off followed by a heard of Day Class girls. Yuki knew she should probably interfere… but she was sure Zero could fend for himself. Besides he rarely helped her when this happened.

Class had seemed like it had taken forever but Kaname was finally free. "Where are you going?" Takuma asked when he saw his friend breaking away from the rest of the class.

"To see Aio." Kaname smiled.

"Haven't you seen her everyday this week?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. it's just… well aren't you getting too into her. What about your feelings for Zero?"

"I think over this past month I've realized that Zero's far beyond my reach. He hasn't returned any of my calls and I don't even know if he's alright. Besides… Aio reminds me a lot of Zero… so it's easier to forget him while she's around."

"So what will you do when Zero gets back?"

"I'll simply let him know that I love Aio and ask him not to interfere." Kaname had been thinking about this for the last week or so and he had already started trying to come to terms with the fact that he would never have the man that he desired.

"But you know if he does Aio will probably side with him."

"I know." Kaname wilted a bit. Every time aio talked about Zero it was clear that she knew him quite well and that maybe, just maybe she loved him as more then a cousin.

"Then what will you do?"

"Revert to my original plan." Kaname shrugged.

"So you'll be happy to have Zero with you even if he hates your guts for all of eternity." Takuma raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'd rather have Zero angry at me then not have him at all."

"You really do love him." Takuma half laughed.

"How could I not Takuma?"

"Well do whatever you see fit. Just make sure you have your heart in the right place." Takuma said before patting his friend on the shoulder and walking off.

Kaname sigh as he made his way to Aio's room. He jumped to the balcony and landed without a sound and opened the doors into his lovers room. He stood by the edge of the bed and looked at the sleeping girl. Without making a sound Kaname stripped his clothes off and climbed into bed without waking his girlfriend.

Zero felt Kaname's warmth next to him and he unconsciously snuggled into his lover's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

I had originally planned this to be about 10 chapters then I had said it would probably be longer. Well turns out it looks like it'll probably be about 10 now. Which means it's just about over. I've sort of run out of things to put in the middle (other then sex) so that's the plan now. Plus I'm leaving for school in ireland in a week and I'd like to finish up most of my fics.

* * *

**Feminine Charm**

**Chapter 7: What the Hell Did You Do?**

"Zero, the Chairman needs to see you." Yuki said as she walked into Zero's room.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

"It's not like you're doing anything that needs to be hidden."

"Just knock." Zero said as he rolled off the bed. "Is Cross in his office."

"Yup. And Yagari's there too."

"Fantastic." Zero grumbled as he walked out of his room. He was a little afraid to go see Cross. What if they had come up with a solutions for his problem? Zero didn't mind being a girl. In fact he really enjoyed it especially since he got to be with Kaname. _Should I take the new tablet? I could always just explain it to Cross…no that's too crazy._ Zero knocked on the door before walking in. "You needed to see me."

"I really hate to ask you to do this but…" Yagari paused and looked at Cross for a second. "We need you to go on a mission tonight."

"Will I have a partner?"

"No. but it's a little difficult. We need you to do it because you're a Vampire and the E won't see it coming."

"Fair enough. Where do I need to go?"

"Saint Michael's Cemetery." Cross handed over the Association papers about the mission.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Zero smiled. He went back to his room and found Yuki sitting on his bed.

"Did they find a way to turn you back into a guy?"

"No. I've got a mission to do." Zero dropped the papers on his desk. He went to his closet and dropped his skit so he could pull on a pair of pants.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Of course."

"Aren't you going to see Kaname tonight?"

"Uh… I'll just tell him I can't." Zero shrugged as he grabbed the Bloody Rose of the shelf in his closet and holstered it.

"Okay then. Well good luck and have fun!"

Zero walked out and locked the door once Yuki was out too. Then he walked out onto the grounds where he cut through the forest to get to the cemetery.

It was close to midnight when Zero finally got there. It was silent as he started walking among the tombstones. His senses started to tingle when he felt the E approaching. Zero resisted the urge to pullout his gun. Instead he walked slower and waited for the E to show itself. "What are you doing here?" it finally stepped out from behind a mausoleum.

"Just going for a walk." Zero shrugged.

"You sure are pretty…" It started to move closer.

"Thank you." Zero smiled and pulled the Rose. He fired but the E had dodged out of the way.

Zero went to fire again but the Vampire crashed into him and they both went skidding across the ground. Growling Zero tried to throw the E off but found that he wasn't as strong as he was as a guy. _Well fuck._ Zero thought as he thrashed around trying to get free. The E laughed in it's demented voice as it leaned down and bit at Zero's neck. "Oh hell no!" Zero calmed down and aimed the Rose as best he could. Thee shot grazed across his attacker's back and the he jumped back. But it hadn't disengaged it's fangs and it ripped flesh from Zero's neck.

Growling again Zero Aimed and fired. The E fell away to dust and Zero lay on the ground panting. He waited for his wound to heal but it had been a few days since he had last fed and he was unable to heal completely. He had also forgotten to bring tablets. So he hauled himself to his feet and started back toward Cross Academy.

It took him twice as long to get back because he kept stopping to catch his breath. Finally Zero was in his room and stumbled to the bathroom. Stripping off his blood stained clothes Zero popped a few tablets and leaned over the sink so he could clean himself.

"Aio what happened to you?"

Zero spun around to see Kaname in the doorway. "I was on a mission." Zero whispered and turned back to the sink, he felt sick to his stomach and the wound on his neck wasn't healing very fast.

"Are you alright?" Kaname walked over to his girlfriend and but a hand on her bare back.

"Yeah. Fine." Zero said. A second later he wretched and vomited the tablets back up. "Shit." he said as he wiped his mouth.

"Come here." Kaname pulled his lover close and held Zero's mouth to his neck. "You can drink from me."

"Are you sure?" Zero looked into Kaname's eyes. He was a little jealous that Kaname was offering his blood to Aio, he had always felt special that Kaname had given him blood. _Snap out of it Zero it's still only you taking the blood… even if Kaname doesn't know that._

"Please, Aio. It'll make you feel better." Kaname stroked down Zero's bare back.

"Thank you." Zero said as he kissed Kaname's neck before biting into it.

Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname as he drank slowly. He felt himself getting aroused not only from their closeness but because Kaname too was getting aroused and Zero could taste it in the blood. Zero slowly disengaged his fangs and licked away the blood till the wound healed. "Thank you." Zero said again. His lips attacked Kaname's neck as his hand started to undo the Pureblood's shirt, Zero wanted to feel Kaname's skin. Kaname moaned softly an leaned down to capture Zero's lips. They were just getting into it when a knock came at the door. "Damn it." Zero disentangled himself from Kaname.

"Put this on." Kaname shrugged off his shirt and gave it to Zero to cover up with since he was only in his bra and underwear. Smiling Zero went to the door.

"Ahh Z-" Cross stopped himself as he noted the Zero was wearing a night class uniform shirt. "Aio-Chan I just came to make sure that you made it back alright."

"I did."

"I see you're unharmed. That's good."

"I actually got a chunk taken out of my neck… but…um I took tablets and healed."

"That's nice. Well you can just give me the paper work for the mission after you've finished it."

"I will. Good night Chairman."

"Good night Aio!" Cross smiled widely as he left back to his office.

Closing the door Zero turned and found himself pinned against the door by Kaname. Their lips crashed together again and Zero relaxed into Kaname's embrace. He whished he could stay like this forever. He loved being so near Kaname.

Kaname easily picked his lover up and fell onto the bed with her. Smiling he stripped his clothes off before attack his beautiful girlfriend.

Zero's alarm went off, letting him know that he had tog et up for class. His eyes cracked open so he could hit the snooze button and snuggle back into Kaname's arms. "Morning" Kaname smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Morning." Zero said and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. "You going back to your dorm now?"

"In a bit." Kaname tightened his arms around Zero.

"I need to get up and shower."

"Just a few more minutes." Kaname whined. Zero loved when Kaname was clingy and whiny, it was just so adorable.

"Are you always this cute in the morning?"

"Only with you." Kaname nuzzled into Zero's neck and started kissing him.

"Kaname… please… it's too early for this and I don't want to be late." Zero started to struggle out of Kaname's arms because he knew if he stayed in bed he'd end up being late thanks to Kaname's insatiable sex drive.

"Fine." Kaname gave up and let his girlfriend out of bed.

Zero smiled as Kaname closed his eyes again. After he showered Zero went back into his room and started getting dressed. Every now and then he'd look at Kaname who was still dozing in the bed. When Zero was already to go patrol then got to class he sat next to Kaname and ran his hand through the brown locks. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you later."

"Mmm…" Kaname opened his eyes again grabbed Zero's arm and pulled him down so he could kiss him. "I love you. Have a good day."

"I love you too, Kaname." Zero smiled and left his room.

His heart was beating like crazy in his chest. It didn't matter how many times Kaname said it Zero still got giddy when they said they loved each other. It always made it easier for him to have a good day when he saw Kaname in the morning.

The sun was starting to set and Kaname knew he should be getting ready for class but something had been bugging him lately. He was rather annoyed with himself because he kept thinking of Zero when he knew that he should only be thinking of Aio. Yet he found his mind wandering back to the silver haired Hunter more then Aio. "Perhaps it's because I know Zero won't let me be with Aio…" Kaname ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "What is my fixation with Zero? First loves should be easy to get over once you're rejected… why can't I forget him. I have Aio now and… shit!" Kaname knew that he had fallen for her and he couldn't deny it anymore. He still had to find out how close she was related to Zero. "If I find out they're distant cousins then I'll forget Zero all together." Kaname vowed and he pulled out his phone. He text Yuki and asked her to tell Aio that he was busy tonight with business.

Putting on his coat Kaname left for the Hunter's association. On the ride there Kaname though about Aio and thought about haw familiar she was to him. Her eyes were exactly like Zero's. She also acted a lot like Zero.

He liked Aio a lot. It even bleed into the feeling that he had for Zero. He needed to know how close Aio was related to Zero. He hoped there was a distant gap between them so that maybe Zero wouldn't care if they were together. It would hurt to see Zero even angrier at him but Kaname figured that if he could be with Aio it would be worth it. Since he would never have Zero.

When he got to the Association he went to the records room. As he walked down the aisles looking for the Kiryuu family books Kaname continued to think about how much Aio was like Zero. _I'm probably just trying to make them the same person because I can't give Zero up yet. _Kaname thought and he felt stupid because it was clear that Zero would never love him back.

"Ahh, finally." Kaname pulled out a huge leather volume and flipped to the back where the recent family records would be. He paused a moment at the page that had Zero's name and a picture of him. Kaname sigh to himself and his fingers flitted over Zero's picture.

Kaname shook himself "You have Aio now, give Zero up." Kaname berated himself as he flipped to the next page. It had the list of Zero's father's family, his eyes scanned for Aio's name. But he saw nothing. He flipped back to look at Zero's mother's maiden name to go look at her family, but she was an only child. Kaname's heart beat fast in his chest. There was no Aio Kiryuu in the records. A huge smile spread across Kaname's face. "My god Zero, what the hell did you do."

Suddenly Kaname felt almost giddy. Aio was Zero. Which meant his girlfriend was Zero. That had to mean that Zero liked him. Something Kaname had never thought possible had happened. He was in a relationship with Zero. Kaname couldn't wait to see Zero again, a very hot girl Zero.


	8. Chapter 8

Eeek… sorry it's been so long. I've been busy traveling and going to class. It's also short but I hope you still enjoy it. sorry i haven't gotten around to comment replies. i'm on the way out the door right now. but if you asked a question in your comment i'll reply later.

* * *

**Feminine Charm**

**Chapter 8: Ashamed **

Kaname pounded into to Zero. Zero writhed as he felt his climax coming, "Kaname… Kaname…" he panted in his girly voice. "Kaname, I love you. Kaname!" He shouted as he came.

Kaname pushed all the way in and shot his load moaning, "Zero!"

Zero froze under Kaname. He was still panting and trying to catch his breath as Kaname collapsed on top of him. His heart beat wildly as he tried to figure out why Kaname had called his name. Kaname hid his face from Zero. He was blushing furiously. Zero's name had just slipped out and he prayed to high heaven that Zero hadn't noticed. Pulling out Kaname moved so he could pull Zero into a hug. "Why…why did you call me my cousin's name?" Zero asked in a shaky voice.

"What?" Kaname tried to pass it off as nothing.

"Never mind." Zero smiled and turned his face so he could kiss Kaname.

"I love you." Kaname said.

"I love you too." Zero smiled. He felt so content right now. Kaname had cum shouting his name, not his girl name, the name he had longed to hear from Kaname's lips. Snuggling closer Zero closed his eyes.

Kaname watched Zero fall asleep and cursed himself. He was going to wait for Zero to tell him the truth. He wanted Zero to be comfortable with himself as a girl, then and only then, Kaname knew would be when Zero would tell him. He didn't care how long it took because he had Zero all to himself. Kaname held Zero a little closer.

Zero sat in class and stared off into nothingness as he thought. He wished he could tell Kaname that he wasn't really a girl… but that was just too embarrassing. Besides according to Cross they were making progress in reversing everything. It might just be best to keep it all to himself.

Sighing Zero thought back to last night. Kaname had been off on business so he had assumed that he'd wake up in the morning next to Kaname instead he was woken up in the middle of the night as Kaname proceeded to ravage him. Not that he was going to complain of course. The best part had been when Kaname had came and shouted his name. Zero knew he had heard it even though Kaname tried to pass it off as nothing. He was so giddy just thinking about it.

If only he could find the nerve to Kaname the truth about everything… that would have to wait a little longer still. Zero was too afraid of being pushed away.

"Zero!" The Hunter jumped as Yuki shouted in his ear. "Class is over! Come on we've got to get ready for patrolling."

"You take being a guardian too seriously." Zero said as he picked up his books.

"You should too. After all we can't have the day class finding out about the night class."

"Sure." Zero shrugged.

"You seem to be in an odd mood lately. Have you finally grown tired of being a girl?"

"No, I'm stuck on if I should tell Kaname or not."

"I think you should."

"That's easy for you to say. I'm pretty sure he hates me as a guy,"

"But he loves you as a girl and there's not much difference."

"Of course there is."

"Like what?"

"Oh lets see… guys haves dicks chicks have tits…. See the difference!" Zero grabbed his chest.

"Oh whatever. You still act the same… well actually you're nicer now."

"Yuki do me a favor and shut the fuck up." Zero turned around and walked away from Yuki. He wasn't sure why but he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He walked along kicking at the gravel. "Stupid hormones." He grumbled and kicked a rock into the woods.

Eventually Zero made his way back to Cross's house so he could change and go meet up with Yuki to help with changing over the Night Class.

The girls fell silent the minute he got there and they waited in a perfect line as the Night Class filed by. Kaname walked over to Zero and smiled. "Good Evening Kiryuu."

"Hey Kaname." Zero turned around and smiled widely at his boyfriend.

"How was your day?"

"Same as always." Zero shrugged. He smiled at Kaname and couldn't keep himself from feeling giddy at the fact that he was dating the sexy pureblood.

"Will I be able to see you tonight?" Kaname whispered in Zero's ear.

"If you want." Zero shrugged.

"I'll come see you after I get out of class."

"Alright." Zero gave Kaname a short kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy class." Zero smiled broadly at Kaname before the Pureblood turned and walked off.

After the girls had dispatched Yuki walked over to Zero. "You know you're madly in love with him. Why not tell him?"

"You don't understand." Zero said and walked off to do a quick round of patrols.

Zero tapped his pen on the table as he thought. His homework lay out on the table, finished. Yet he didn't feel like moving... It was quiet right now in the house. Cross was working on the cure and Yuki was on a date.

Sighing Zero wished that he wasn't alone. Just as he finished that thought the door bell rang. Standing Zero walked to the door.

Kaname stood there. "Hello, Kiryuu." Kaname smiled. He had taken to calling Zero that since he found out the secret.

"Hi Kaname." Zero smiled and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend.

"I figured you were lonely tonight since everyone is out. Would you like some company?"

"Of course. Come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." Kaname smiled and followed Zero to the kitchen. "How were your classes today?"

"Fine. I just finished my homework not to long ago. I'd ask how your classes were but it seems that you're skipping them tonight." Zero smiled widely and poured the hot water into the pot.

"I am. But I figured you'd rather have me here then in class." Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero's waist and hugged him close.

"You know me too well."

"Would you have it any other way?"

"Of course not. Come on let's go sit." Zero grabbed mugs and the teapot before going back to the table. He pushed aside his homework and sat on Kaname's lap.

"So you had a mission last weekend. How did that go?" Kaname asked

"It was easy, mainly because Yagari was along. Right now I'm just a replacement for Zero." Zero shrugged and leaned his head on Kaname's shoulder.

"Are you tired?" Kaname stroked his hand through Zero's hair.

"A bit, yeah." Zero closed his eyes. "But I need to stay up till Yuki gets back."

"Then how about I wake you up?" Kaname smiled as he ran his hand up Zero's thigh and under his skirt.

Zero and Kaname were walking hand in hand as they wandered the grounds. Zero stopped and pulled Kaname to a stop as well. He had been gathering the courage to tell Kaname the truth. He didn't want to hide it anymore. "Kaname, I have something to tell you."

Kaname smiled and held his breath hoping that Zero was going to explain everything.

Zero stood still looking up at Kaname.

He opened his mouth to speak.

And he froze.

Suddenly all the confidence he had gathered drained away.

"Never mind." Zero shrugged and leaned in so that he could kiss Kaname's neck and hide his face that was burning red. He felt ashamed that he didn't have the nerve to tell Kaname something that was so important.


	9. Chapter 9

Since there's only one chapter left this one is sort of short since there's really not much plot left. But the last one will hopefully be longer! Enjoy and sorry about the wait!

* * *

****

Feminine Charm

Chapter 9: Disaster

Zero's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. The warm arms around his waist pulled him closer and Kaname whispered into his ear, "Good morning my love."

"Morning Kaname." Zero rolled over so he was facing his boyfriend.

"Since it's Saturday what shall we do?"

"I don't really care." Zero leaned in and placed a light kiss on Kaname's shoulder.

"Then how about we go for a picnic today?"

"Really? A picnic?" Zero raised an eyebrow. That was such a cliché, mushy thing to do for a date.

"Yes." Kaname said seriously.

"Fine." Zero shrugged, at least he would be able to spend the whole day with Kaname.

An hour later found Kaname and Zero reclining in the shade of a large tree by the lake. Zero's head was in Kaname's lap as the Pureblood played with the silver hair. "Aio… have you heard from Zero lately?" Kaname asked randomly. He was hoping that one time Zero wouldn't lie.

"He's doing good." Zero looked up into the branches of the tree. He whished he could tell Kaname the truth.

"Have you heard when he's coming back?"

"No… he said it would be a while longer." Zero bit his lip and glanced at Kaname.

"I see." Kaname sigh and looked out at the lake.

"Kaname… "

"Yes?" Kaname looked down into Zero's lilac eyes.

Zero paused, on the verge of telling the truth… then his nerve failed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kaname bent down to kiss Zero.

Zero flopped down into bed. Yesterday had been amazing with Kaname but now that his boyfriend was in class and Zero was alone depression was creeping over him. _You should just tell him! You've got nothing to lose right? _Zero paused for a second as he ran through things he might lose if he told Kaname the truth. _I just don't want to lose his love… _Zero sigh as tears came to his eyes.

Cursing his girl hormones he rolled onto his side and stared at the wall. For the first time in his life Zero Kiryuu whished that he had been born a girl.

Yuki was frustrated with her math homework. All the numbers were making her head hurt and she didn't understand how to do the problem. Throwing her pencil across the room she stood up and stormed out of the room to go find Zero.

She found him sulking in his room. "Are you crying again?" She asked rolling her eyes. This had been happening a lot lately.

"No." Zero said testily.

"Good. Then come help me with the homework." She put her hands on her hip and stared at her friend.

"You're so predictable." Zero sigh and sat up. "You can never do the math on your own."

"I can too!"

"No. because if you don't ask me you have Yori helping you."

"Shut up and come help me." Yuki demanded.

"Alright. Let me change out of this shitty uniform first."

"Be downstairs in 3 minutes."

Zero rolled his eyes and went to the closet to pull out a pain of sweat pans and a tank top. After pulling on the comfortable clothes he went down stairs to help Yuki out.

An hour and a half later Yuki was finally finished with her homework and sort of understood how to do it. She thanked Zero and bounced off to find something fun to do before bed. Zero stayed at the table and stared out the window. He sigh. Kaname had business to attend to tonight after class so Zero wouldn't see him till the next day.

Standing Zero suddenly started feeling hungry. _Just my luck. Kaname's not around and I get hungry._ Seeing no other alternative Zero went to find the chairman.

When Zero knocked the cheery call of "Come in." rang out. Opening the door Zero walked into the office. "Zero-Kun! I was just going to come find you!"

"I see. Do you have any Blood Tablet?"

"Oh yes! Of course. Of course. I was going to bring them to you because I know you're out."

"Gee… thanks." Zero smiled and walked over to the chairman.

"Here you go." Cross handed over a small tube of the tablets.

Zero dumped three into his hand and popped the tablet's into his mouth. His body began to feel much to warm. He sat down then doubled over in pain. Cross sat patiently behind the desk as he waited for Zero to pass out. The boy did pass out a few seconds later going limp.

"Looks like I got it right this time." Cross smiled." Zero will be so happy when he wakes up." Cross moved Zero to his room and tucked him in.

Zero cracked open his eyes and he knew this feeling. This headache and odd feeling that his body was different. He didn't have to run his hands over his chest to know that he was a male again. Tears came to his eyes and he buried his face in the pillow.

He didn't want this,

not now.

When Zero had collected himself, showered and dressed he went down to the dining room. Yuki and Cross were already eating. Yuki's jaw dropped when she saw Zero, back to normal. "Cross why didn't you tell me those tablets were going to change me back?"

"It was a surprise. Why do you sound sad?" Cross's huge grin faded a bit

"No reason." Zero forced a smile even though he felt like crying. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Zero-Kun." Cross beamed again.

Breakfast was back to what it had been before. Zero no longer had to act girly or polite so he left after drinking some juice. He felt sick to his stomach and figured he'd throw up if he ate.

Yuki caught up to Zero as they patrolled. "Zero what's wrong?"

"Yuki, I'm a guy again. I didn't even tell Kaname good bye as Aio… " Zero ran his hand through his short silver hair. "Shit Yuki it's going to go back the way it was. Kuran is going to give me nasty stares and be an ass to me as soon as I tell him Aio left."

"Why not tell him the truth Zero?"

"Just think how he would react if I went up to him and said 'oh hey Kuran just an FYI Aio was me. I was a girl these last few months. That's right you fucked me and I love you.' Some how I don't see me coming out of that alive, Yuki." Zero shook his head. "At least it was fun while it lasted." Zero shrugged.

"Are you sad because you wanted to stay a girl?" Yuki asked. She felt really sorry for Zero right now.

"Ya, I figured if Cross did come up with a reverse I'd eventually get around to telling Kuran the truth and ask him if he wanted me to stay a girl or go back to normal. He probably would have told me to go die." Zero swallowed hard. "I mean it's not like it would have lasted for a long time. I couldn't have kids, I'm a D he's a Pureblood. He's got to get serious sometime."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Yuki patted Zero's back. "Why don't you skip going to the gates tonight. I'll be able to handle it. Since Aio was around those crazy fan girls saw that we had chick power and listen to me now." Yuki smiled.

"Thanks. I'll do rounds by myself tonight then. You can have off."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Zero smiled and Yuki hugged him.

"Thank you!"

"Now come on we've got class." Zero grabbed his bag and headed out the door. The sooner this day was over the better. He wanted the night to come so he could go to his favorite spot in the forest and think. He had a lot of thinking to do but right now he had to face his peers and he felt sick to his stomach.

* * *

There's the short chappy…. Stay tuned for the epic conclusion!


	10. Chapter 10

So I know it's been beyond forever since I posted. But the end of my Ireland semester was hectic. But I'm back home for the summer! So this means I'll be back to regular updates. I apologize deeply for the long wait on the last chapter here. Please don't hate me too much. I hope you enjoy it and keep an eye out for the sequel!

* * *

Feminine Charm

Chapter 10: Ending It All

Kaname sat in class and stared out the window. Zero hadn't been at the gates this evening and Yuki hadn't given him a straight answer on where he was. Kaname kept thinking about him. _Maybe he's patrolling… _Kaname left class and started looking for Zero.

Zero was walking around thinking about what he would tell Kaname when he saw him. He hoped he'd be able to keep it together. At least now he could carry the Bloody Rose, it felt so nice to have it's reassuring weight in it's holster.

As Zero was walking down a wooded path he sensed a Vampire behind him. He drew the Bloody Rose and spun leaving it at the Vampire. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Kaname. "As trigger happy as always. Welcome back Kiryuu." Kaname smiled. He had liked Zero as a girl but he liked Zero much better as a guy. He let his eyes roam over the body that he had desired for so long. Kaname had missed this Zero so much that he wanted to sweep the Ex-Human into his arms and ravish him. But no he would hold himself back. He would let Zero make the first move.

"Hello Kaname." Zero reholstered his gun and mentally kicked himself for calling Kaname by his first name. He steeled himself against the urge to walk over and kiss him. "You should be in class." Zero looked away from Kaname.

It was hard to talk past the lump that had risen in his throat but Kaname managed. "I didn't see Aio at the gates tonight, I was hoping to find her."

"Of course you'd be looking for her." Zero wanted to cry. He had to leave because he wasn't sure he could keep the tears back. "She left."

"Why?"

"Urgent… family… stuff." Zero was so emotionally screwed up that he couldn't even come up with a convincing lie.

"Ah I see. Do you know how I can get a hold of her." Kaname said calmly even though he wanted to blurt out how much he loved Zero and that he knew he was Aio.

"Yeah. Talk to Cross about it."

"Thank you." Kaname made a small bow.

"You two were together right?" Zero bit his lip and fought furiously against tears.

"Yes. I loved her." Kaname looked Zero in his lilac eyes as he spoke.

"That's nice." Zero turned as he lost the battle against the tears and started walking off.

"Wait Zero!" Kaname reached out toward Zero.

"Go to class, Kuran." Zero snapped. But Kaname knew he was crying, the air smelled of it.

"Have a good night, Zero." Kaname stood there and watched Zero walk off. He wanted Zero so badly. The fact that the one he loved was crying and in pain hurt Kaname a lot, especially since he could do nothing to help him. "I love you." He whispered before walking back to his dorm. He couldn't go back to class he was too mixed up right now.

Zero went back to his room at Cross's house and cried himself to sleep. He whished he could have stayed a girl. It would have made everything so easy. Right now everything sucked for him. He was back to being enemies with Kaname and it hurt even worse then it had in the past. And Zero hated how much power Kaname unknowingly held over him. The Pureblood could reduce him, Zero Kiryuu, to tears like some school girl dumped for the first time.

The next night Zero was back in his room in the Sun Dorm. He had seen Kuran when the Night Class went to lecture and he had avoided his gaze and focused on keeping the Day Class girls in line. He had done his rounds quickly and went back to his room. He scratched out calculus problems one after another as he tried to numb his brain and forget Kaname but it didn't work. Frustrated Zero threw down his pencil and paced his room. He really wanted to see Kaname.

Getting into bed Zero set his alarm extra early so he could wake up and go see Kaname. He had made up an excuse, he would tell Kaname he need Blood Tablets.

When Zero woke up a few hours later he was up and walking toward the Moon Dorms. He knocked on the door hoping it would be answered before he lost his nerve. Takuma answered. "Zero." He smiled. "It's been a long time. What can I do for you?"

"I need to see Kaname for Blood Tablets."

"He's in his study." Takuma moved aside so Zero could enter.

"Thank you, Takuma." Zero walked off toward Kaname's study. His heart was beating fast and his palms were sweaty. He stood outside with his fist raised but he couldn't bring himself to knock.

"Come in Kiryuu." Kaname called. He had heard Zero coming and got tired of waiting for Zero to knock. Taking a deep breath Zero entered. "What do you want?" Kaname asked, he was frustrated that this was difficult. He knew he should just confess to Zero but he was too nervous. What if Zero had just been jerking him around before?

"I need… " Zero trailed off and just stared at Kaname. He looked so sexy sitting at his desk with his shirt unbuttoned and hair messy. He walked closer.

After a minute of silence Kaname was ready to jump Zero but he knew he should hurry Zero out least he do something unforgivable. "What do you need Kiryuu?" He asked coldly.

Zero decided that he was feed up with how depressed he'd been these last two days. _Fuck it now is as good as ever. I can just leave Cross Academy if it goes badly, or maybe Kuran will be nice enough to kill me._ Zero took a deep breath and looked Kaname straight in the eyes. "I need to tell you something." Kaname's blood sang in his veins. Was Zero making a move? He hoped so and he held his breath waiting for Zero to continue. "I'm sorry I never meant to lie to you. Cross has been working on new Blood Tablets and a few months ago I asked him for some and he gave me a few. When I took them I turned into a girl. I was too ashamed to tell anyone but Cross and Yuki what happened. So I pretended to be a cousin I never had to cover up." Kaname opened his mouth to talk but Zero clamped a hand over it and kept him silent. "Hear me out, because I know I'm probably dead after this. I didn't date you to make a fool of you." Zero's eyes swam with tears. "I did it because I honestly like you. I have for years now. I meant it every time I said I love y-you." Zero chocked out the last word as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Kaname's heart broke at the picture Zero was painting. He was honestly afraid, his body shook as he waited for Kaname's reply. Zero took his hand away slowly and waited. Kaname just sat there processing what Zero had said and he was trying to come up with a response but noting was coming to mind and he didn't want to mess this up. Zero bit his lip as Kaname remained silent. His shoulders started to shake with sobs and he turned to go.

A hand shot out and held him in place. "Just let me leave Kaname. I swear I'll never tell anyone. I won't embarrass you." Zero said in little more then a whisper.

"Zero," Kaname stood and walked around to stand in front of Zero. He tilted Zero's face up. "I went after Aio because she reminded me of you and I figured I'd never be able to have you so I wanted her at any cost. Then I went and looked up your family and when I saw you had no cousin named Aio, I put it together that it had to be you." Zero's eyes grew wide with shock. "I love you, Zero." Kaname leaned in and brushed his lips lightly against Zero's.

Zero stood frozen. He knew he had to be dreaming. Nothing ever worked out this perfectly for him. He closed his eyes as he began to cry again. Kaname wrapped his arms around Zero and held him close. "Zero what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"This can't be real." Zero rested his head on Kaname's shoulder as he cried.

"But it is. You don't realize how happy I am that you finally told me. I didn't want to push you before. I wanted you to be comfortable enough with me to tell me the truth." Kaname nuzzled into Zero's hair.

"Do you really love me? Even though I'm a guy?" Zero gulped and looked at Kaname.

"I like you especially because you're a guy Zero. It was nice when you were a girl because that was the only way I could be with you." Kaname kissed Zero quickly. "But now that you're back to normal I want you even more." Kaname crushed his lips to Zero's in a heated kiss.

Zero threw all caution to the wind and wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck as he kissed the Pureblood back. "I love you Kaname." Zero said when they broke apart for air.

"I love you too." Kaname smiled and held Zero closer. He really wanted Zero.

"Kaname… please… " Zero put his head onto Kaname's shoulder to hide his face from his lover. "Take me. I need you now."

"Oh god Zero." Kaname shivered with desire. "Zero." Kaname kissed Zero's neck. "I've wanted you like this for so long." He locked his lips with Zero's and he pulled the Hunter tight against him.

In the blink of an eye Kaname had brought them to the bed and tossed Zero onto the covers. The Hunter propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Kaname with a smile on his face. His heart was racing and he couldn't figure out if this was real or not. Either way he wasn't going to question it. If it was a dream then he would at least have a pleasant thing to think on when Kaname scorned him in real life. And if it was real then every wish he had ever had was coming true as Kaname pulled off his shirt and leaned over Zero to slowly unbutton the school uniform.

When Kaname had Zero shirtless and panting the Pureblood stopped and looked up at Zero. "Do you really want this?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Don't ruin the mood with stupid questions." Zero grinned and reached out to pull Kaname into a heated kiss.

Kaname smiled contentedly and gave into his instincts. He made quick work of the rest of Zero's clothes. Not caring what happened to his own Kaname used his powers to free himself and climb on top of Zero to kiss his deeply. Breaking the kiss Kaname leaned back and looked down at his sexy Zero.

Not giving it a thought Kaname made a small cut on his finger so her could smear his fingers with blood. Zero felt his heart skip a beat at the smell of Kaname's blood. Before he could say anything Zero felt a finger slip inside and he relaxed into the bed as Kaname started thrusting his fingers. Zero lifted his hips and whimpered. He couldn't take this slow pace. He wanted Kaname and he wanted Kaname now. So he flipped the Pureblood onto his back and straddled Kaname's hips.

"Sorry but I've wanted this for so long that I don't think I can wait for you to do it the right way." Zero said with flushed cheeks. Kaname couldn't make his voice worked, Zero painted such a sexy picture that he couldn't protest as Zero gripped him.

Positioning himself over Kaname's hard length Zero slowly lowered himself. The Hunter's eyes slid close in pleasure as he sank fully onto Kaname's hard cock. He placed his pale hands on the Pureblood's chest and shuddered in pleasure as he tried to catch his breath. Kaname gripped thin hips and held Zero still. If he were to start moving now Kaname would blow his load in a second.

When Zero had gained some control he looked at Kaname to make sure it was okay to move. His lover's answer was to grip his member. Zero let out a pleasured moan and lifted himself before lowering himself slowly. He set a slow pace as he rode Kaname. But they were soon engulfed by pleasure and Zero started to ride Kaname's cock at a rapid pace as he tried to find release.

Kaname started thrusting up intent on giving Zero more pleasure. Zero let out a cry and came all over Kaname's chest as the Pureblood had hit his prostate dead on. Kaname kept pumping Zero and the Hunter shivered and his inner muscles clamped hard around Kaname's length.

As Zero was coming down from the high Kaname started pounding into Zero again the Hunter realized that his boyfriend had yet to find release and he did his best to pleasure Kaname. A few more hard thrusts and Kaname came, spilling his seed inside Zero. The Hunter shivered at the feel of being filled and Kaname's hands gripping his thighs tightly. The look on Kaname's face made Zero's heart melt.

Zero slowly moved off Kaname and cuddled next to him. "I love you." Zero was nervous saying it now. But his heart was set to rest a second alter when Kaname smiled.

"I love you too Zero." Kaname kissed Zero's sweaty forehead. Zero let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thank you for being so amazing." Zero placed a kiss on Kaname's chest.

Kaname just hummed in pleasure as his eyes slid closed. Zero's eyes also slid close, he was thoroughly happy and worn out.

Zero woke up when a ray of sun crept into his eyes. He moved his head and blinked his eyes open. He could have sworn he had the most amazing dream last night. Kaname and he had… Zero looked down to where he had realized there was a hand on his waist. He turned slowly and looked at the Pureblood who still slept next to him. Zero's heart began to race as he realized that it wasn't a dream.

Tears sprang to the Hunter's eyes as he shifted to look at Kaname. He looked so beautiful and peaceful as he slept. Zero just stared at his boyfriend as he wiped tears away. Kaname stirred in his sleep and slowly woke up. His crimson-brown eyes locked on Zero's lilac ones.

"Good morning." He smiled and sat up to kiss Zero. "You look amazing this morning." Zero didn't bother keeping the blush from his face. Kaname smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm glad you're back to normal Zero."

"I'm not." Zero looked away from Kaname.

"Why? What's wrong?" Kaname felt his heart clench.

"Well… it's just the fact that I can't walk around holding your hand. We're going to have to hide this." Zero sigh.

"No we don't. I have no problem telling the night class."

"But they'll know I was a girl and I'll never hear the end of it."

"I can lie to them. I don't have a problem telling them I was using Aio to get you."

"But wouldn't that make you look bad?"

"I'm a Pureblood, Zero, I really don't have to give them a reason if I don't want to." Kaname shrugged.

"But I don't want you to look bad."

"I could care less. They are below me in status and they have no right to judge me." Kaname lay down and pulled Zero to him. "As long as I have you I really don't care what others have to say about me." Kaname kissed Zero sweetly.

"You're such a Pureblood." Zero scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I beg your pardon."

"You're so arrogant."

"I can't help it… " Kaname shrugged. "Anyway… I'm hungry." Kaname smiled.

"Then let's go eat." Zero sat up and stretched his arms toward the ceiling.

"No Zero." Kaname pinned Zero to the bed. "I'm hungry for you." He said in a velvety voice.

Zero smiled as he wriggled to rub himself against Kaname. "Then eat me up." Zero growled as he wrapped his legs around Kaname's waist.

The Pureblood grinned and ground his hips down against Zero. The Hunter gasped as their arousals rubbed against each other. Zero yanked his hands free and grabbed two fist full's of Kaname's hair. He tugged the Pureblood's lips to his in a bruising passionate kiss that made Kaname unbearably hard.

"Take me now… please… " Zero begged and squirmed to position himself under Kaname.

The Pureblood didn't put up a fight and buried himself in his lover. Zero's back arched and his mouth gaped open in pleasure as he was filled. "Fuck Kaname… " Zero dug his nails into Kaname's shoulder and held tight as his lover set a fast pace. Zero writhed under Kaname and dug his nails into Kaname's back leaving red marks for a few minutes.

Kaname leaned down and started kissing every inch of Zero that he could. The Hunter was a panting mess on the bed he was so close already. Kaname was too but he wanted Zero to find release first. The Pureblood Gripped Zero's length and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. Zero stared up at Kaname's sweaty face. Brown hair stuck loosely to pale skin and Zero ran a hand through the soft locks. Kaname nuzzled into Zero's hand. Smiling evilly Zero yanked Kaname's hair and the Pureblood let out a pleasured moan as he released inside Zero. Kaname growled viciously and thrust deeply in into Zero as he pumped Zero. The Hunter released and moaned Kaname's name.

The Pureblood collapsed on top of Zero and let out a content sigh as Zero's muscles still clamped around him. Zero ran his hands lightly over Kaname. "I knew you were a masochist." Zero smiled.

"Shut up." Kaname growled. Zero had never had a chance to discover this in girl form but now that he had Kaname was apprehensive as to what his lover would do to bring him pleasure. He wasn't scared but he was unsure if he'd be able to repay Zero for the pleasure.

"It's cute… and it gives me a few ideas." Zero smiled warmly as Kaname looked at him.

"I only hope you'll be able to keep up with me… when provoked I can be quite… passionate."

"I look forward to it." Zero pulled Kaname's lips to his. "You want to shower with me?"

"Is that even a real question?" Kaname pulled out of his lover and sat up. "Come on the shower's ready."

Zero rolled his eyes as he heard the water twist on. "Purebloods." Zero huffed.

"What about Purebloods?" Kaname grinned.

"Oh… nothing." Zero teased.

Kaname scooped Zero up and dashed them off to the bathroom where he proceeded to get Zero ready for a second round.

Kaname sipped his tea in the Chairman's office. He had just been talking about little things and he finally decided it was time to get to the reason for his visit. "I have a favor to ask of you Chairman."

"Alright. What is it Kaname-Kun?"

"I was curious if you had any of the tablets that had turned Zero to a girl."

"Of course." Cross handed over a small packet of tablets.

"Would you mind if I had them? There are a few tests I would like to try with them."

"Sure. Just be careful, I mean after all they do seem to change the sex of the taker."

"I understand completely." Kaname pocketed them. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got work to do."

"Have a good night Kaname-Kun."

Kaname bowed and let the office. He was startled to find that Yuki was outside. "What are you going to do with those?"

"Just run a few experiments."

"Like what… "

"I think I know how to completely change the takers sex."

"Are you trying to change Zero into a girl who can have babies?" Yuki grinned. She liked where Kaname was going with this.

"Perhaps." Kaname also grinned.

"If you need any help… just let me know." Yuki patted Kaname on the back. "And I would just like to say that I think you'll have cute babies together."

Kaname laughed as he walked off. He was quite happy about this new turn of events and he only hoped that Zero wouldn't get too angry with him.

The Two were curled up in bed naked. Now that Kaname had Zero back as a male he couldn't keep his hands off the Hunter and since it Winter break was just starting Kaname intended to keep Zero in bed for the foreseeable future.

"You were hot as a girl… but you're even hotter as a guy." Kaname smiled and kissed Zero's bare shoulder. "But you know what would be really hot?"

"What?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"You in a girl's uniform."

"Oh hell no!" Zero shoved Kaname off. "Do know how uncomfortable those things are?"

"Come on it wouldn't even be on that long… I'd screw you in it then stripe you and screw you again."

"God Kaname you're shameless." Zero lay back down so he could hide his blushing face in the pillows.

"I think you'd look hot in a skirt… please Zeroooo… for me?"

"No." came the muffled reply.

"Oh come on Zero… not even for me?"

"Defiantly not for you." Zero rolled out of bed and made for the bathroom intending to shower. Kaname propped himself up on an elbow.

"Zero you have a sexy ass."

"I hate you."

"Damn you Zero I'm hard again."

"Kaname!" Zero sigh exasperatedly and turned to the Pureblood. "We just did it!"

"I can't help that you're so sexy!" Kaname smiled innocently and flipped over so that his head hung off the bed and he looked at Zero upside down. "Just once more… then I promise to let you shower."

Zero couldn't resist the hot brunette. "Fine… but you have to wash me." Zero sauntered back to his boyfriend. He was the happiest he'd been in years and he was gad that Kaname was still his boyfriend.


End file.
